Bandit Kitsune
by DreamVixen
Summary: InuYuyu Shuichi was a fairly normal teen until his 17th birthday. Now he's sharing a body with the notorious thief, Youko Kurama, and is forced to steal things for the good of mankind. Worst, his long time crush is in love with Youko, who's in love with h
1. New Love, New Life

_"I can never give in to that witch! I won't let her beat me! My sworn enemy… My twin sister, Riku! Hmph. Just because she's five minutes older, I have to call he big sis… At least I'm the cute one! So what if we're twins. But now she's got an edge…five extra millimeters in the chest… I have to get ahead, and the only thing that'll put me there is…_

…_**A perfect man!"**_

_-Risa Harada, Vol. 1 Ch. 1, pg. 14_

Main Pairings- Starts off (and these are all one sided with the one in front being in love) Shui/Kik, Kik/Youko, Youko/Kag, and Kag/Shui. End pairings will either be Shui/Kag/Youko, Kag/Youko or Shui/Kag. Other minor pairings as well.

**This is yet another crossover, only with the (general) DNAngel storyline. Characters will be as follows; Niwa, Daisuke- Shuichi; Mousy, Dark-Youko; Harada, Risa- Kikyou; Harada, Riku- Kagome; Hiwatari/Hikari, Satoshi- Hiei; Saehara Takeshi and Sekimo Masahiro- Sango and Yusuke, (Sorta…) Wiz(u)/With- Shippo, Hiwatari-san- Naraku, Krad- Karasu. My friend DD will play Mio Hio. (Again, sorta) and FoxylilRaven will be an OC.**

**I've taken some liberties with DNAngel's plot, to fit them being an older age, slightly different personality types and the fact that DD would maul me within an inch of my life if I even thought of putting all the Daisuke/Sato yaoi hint scenes for Hiei and Shuichi.**

**I sincerely apologize for making Shuichi fall in love with Kikyou, but in this story she won't be QUITE as evil as I usually make her. Believe it or not, I actually dislike Risa more than Kikyou.**

**Any flames will be used to keep my house warm in this way too long Michigan winter.**

: New Love, New Life :

_ "No."_

Shuichi Minamino sighed to himself as the word echoed in his mind. He knew he wasn't the most popular guy in the school, but Kikyou Higurashi's flat out refusal to go out with him hurt. She'd been his crush for ages now, and it stung that she hadn't even take the time to consider dating him.

"Give it a rest, Red, Kikyou isn't worth the time of day," his friend Sango said in an exasperated voice. Sango and her surrogate brother Yusuke never liked the prissy, stuck up girl that much. Then again, both were friends with Kikyou's elder twin sister and opposite in every way, Kagome.

Where Kikyou was feminine and reserved, Kagome was sporty and hyper. Kikyou possessed an air of superiority, and Kagome was not only very approachable, but someone people loved to be around. Both twins stood out from the crowd, but each carried their own, unique light.

"Says you," Shuichi said with a dry look at the tomboy. The final bell rang, and there was a rush to get out the door. Only Shuichi, Sango and Hiei took their time.

Hiei was the class genius. Not only that, he was incredibly handsome and popular as well, despite being cold and reserved, especially among the girls. The only girl who really despised him was Sango. The twins were the only ones who didn't care much for him either way.

Still, Shuichi always found something very… strange about the red eyed youth. Whenever he had his 'slip ups,' Hiei seemed to watch him specifically, like he knew something about Shuichi that no one else did.

"Minamino. I need to speak with you" Hiei said (Rather demanded) in his usual cold tone. Sango scowled at him as Shuichi rolled his eyes at the hostility radiating off his friend. Having those two in the same room was never a good idea…

"Sango-chan!" All three turned to see Kagome waving excitedly at Sango, Yusuke lounging lazily off to the side. Shuichi sighed in relief. Sure enough Sango took one glance at Kagome and decided she'd rather be with her fellow tomboy then her most hated enemy.

"I'll talk to you later, Red. Don't forget you agreed to do my cleaning duty tonight so I could check out this hush-hush assignment of my father's." Sango was a photographer, and she tended to follow her surrogate father, a detective, on more of his dangerous cases to photograph criminals and crime scenes to give to the school newspaper.

Shuichi nodded as Sango raced off to the energetic girl. the red head felt a slight pang when he noticed Kikyou sitting silently on a green bike next to her twin, wary eyes on Sango and completely dismissing her long time admirer.

"You know of weapons and artifacts," Hiei began, drawing the other youth's attention back to him. "Since you seem to be the only one in the class who's opinion is qualified for merit, I need you to join me tonight at examining a rather strange katana." Shuichi blinked in surprise, startled that Hiei was actually asked him for help on something, before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Today's my 17th birthday."

"I see…" Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly before he turned and started away without another word, leaving Shuichi to clean and go home by himself.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Kagome-chan, you're the strongest swimmer on the team, and I've never seen any one with your stamina running and biking! You're going to win the 18 and under women's triathlon easy." Kagome shook her head. Both girls and Yusuke were jogging in rhythm with Kikyou's pedaling, yet still didn't show the exhaustion she did, and Yusuke was even jogging backwards in front of her, despite Kagome's disapproving looks.

"No way. Ayame Tsukino's faster than me on her feet."

"Maybe, but she burns out quickly. You're like an energizer battery." Yusuke said with a grin, "You just keep going, and going, and going…"

"Unfortunately, it's a integrated trait," Kikyou huffed out dryly, wiping sweat from her brow in disgust, "She's been like that ever since we were children." Kagome stuck her tongue out at her twin as Yusuke and Sango just ignored her.

"So, are you going out for the weapon training? The Archery teacher will probably finally roll over and die if you decide you're not on the team again this year,"

"Sango-chan!" Kagome said in a scolding tone, barely hiding a laugh, "Hai, I'll be on the archery team. I'm going out for katana, too." Kikyou wrinkled her nose.

"Why would you want to learn such a dreadful thing?" She asked in contempt between gasps of breath. "Honestly, it's bad enough you know all that martial arts and participate in all those sports… What if someone thought you were me?"

"Fat chance there," Yusuke said dryly. For all her grace and confidence in the halls of their school, Kikyou was a complete klutz at sports, and had absolutely no hand eye coordination. Plus she always wore skirts, where Kagome refused to wear anything less than comfortable jeans or shorts, save their school uniforms.

"I want to learn because it's what I like to do, Kikyou," Kagome said patently. "I put up with the things you like, so don't start complaining about my tastes." Kagome then shot Sango and Yusuke a dry look. "Go easy on her, okay? It's not her fault she's not athletic,"

"Yes it is," Sango muttered. "Look, I gotta go, okay? Call me later, Kagome-chan!" Kagome sighed as Sango dragged her slightly younger brother towards a waiting car, before tugging her sister towards their own home.

"Do you guys really have to go after each other like that?" Kagome asked her sister in exasperation. "And don't tell me you didn't do anything, Kikyou! I'm your twin, I know you too well for that." Kikyou glanced at her momentarily, not bothering to play innocent. This was Kagome, after all.

"Well I certainly didn't expect them to be so cold. Perhaps they're upset I didn't say yes to that other friend of theirs."

"Huh?" Kagome asked curiously.

"That boy, Minamino, He asked me out on a date," Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"…Minamino-kun asked you out?" Kikyou stopped as well, eager for a chance to catch her breath.

"Hai. Dull boy… I doubt there's a single exciting thing about him. As if I'd really date someone so ordinary." Kagome bit her lip.

"Well, it's pretty late. Mama's going to worry if we stay out too late and besides, I promised Souta I'd give him some soccer lessons." Kikyou's nose wrinkled again.

"That boy's taking too much after you," She said in a disdainful tone. Kagome giggled.

"Personally, I'd worry if he took after you," Kagome said cheerfully before jogging off at a faster speed, knowing Kikyou would never catch her.

The girl glared at her sister's shrinking head, but didn't even bother trying to pursue. Kagome had the advantage with almost everything that didn't involve boys.

Kagome was more athletic, which Kikyou actually held against her. Kagome earned better grades, which Kikyou had never cared about either way. Kagome was better in the kitchen, which made Kikyou a little uncomfortable, but Kikyou always received more love letters and admirers than her twin.

Kikyou had always prided herself on keeping with her physical appearance better than Kagome did. Kagome's hair was a little shorter than Kikyou's, going to barely above mid back instead of Kikyou's lower back length. (She would have cut it shorter if Kikyou hadn't stopped her.)

Both girls were the same height and weight, but Kikyou had less of a muscled look than Kagome. Not that Kagome resembled an Amazon, but she did have a lean, athletic appearance to her instead of Kikyou's softer look. Kikyou's skin was lighter, the result of less time in the sun. But Kagome had a few physical advantages that worried Kikyou.

Kagome's hair was a darker hue of black, almost like silk midnight. Also, Kikyou had always been jealous of Kagome's eyes, with were a shade lighter than hers, and seemed to give her a far more beautiful appearance, especially when she smiled.

But there was one thing that embarrassed Kikyou to no end, and it was that very thing that prompted Kikyou to turn away man after man until she found the perfect specimen, someone who'd really get her noticed.

Kagome's bust was 5mm larger than her own. (AN; I HAD to keep that part!)

* * *

Shuichi glared at his front door suspiciously, his hand hesitating over the knob as if he was debating the merits of entering his own home. Finally, he opened the door, o a warm, comfortable, normal looking house. With one more suspicious glance around, Shuichi let his guard drop a little.

"I'm home," He announced.

_ 'Ffft!'_ Yelping, the green eyed teen barely managed to dodge the sharp projectile that was currently lodged in the wall. The point dripped with an acidic green liquid.

"Poison darts… Of course she'd choose poison darts today…" Shuichi muttered to himself.

_ 'Ffft! Ffft! Ffft!'_

Shuichi dodged all the darts perfectly, but landed on a net that nearly managed to drag him up. Luckily, he was able to swing out of it before it fully closed, using it to get him safely over the pressure sensitive tiles that lined a good way of the hall.

Next up were lasers. Shuichi sprang and navigated his way through the laser field with expert ease, and landed safely on the other side. The door to the kitchen was right in front of him, but he knew better than to think it over yet.

Grasping the rubber sole of his shoe, Shuichi pressed down on the knob, causing electric sparks to fly.

"I'm home," Shuichi repeated, walking into the kitchen as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Welcome home, Shuichi. Wipe your feet before coming in, I just finished sweeping," Kaede warned him, hobbling away as he obeyed her request. "Nice to see ye learned to avoid the lasers so well."

"Arigato, Kaede-baba" Shuichi said, too polite not to respond to his grandmother's praise, "I'm going to bed…"

"Yip!"

"Stay here Shippo," Shuichi order his fox-like pet. Sighing to himself, he headed up the stairs. Kaede chuckled as the footsteps faded. She knew what would happen tonight, and was quite intrigued the thought of the polite teen coping with the cocky, handsome demon he would soon become one with.

With that thought in mind, Kaede turned in amusement to the news.

_ '-Police found a note attached to the infamous Katana no Bara, created nearly five hundred years ago, stating that tonight at 8:00 PM, the infamous Youkai Bandit, also known as Youko Kurama, will come to steal it…'_

* * *

Shuichi sighed as he stared up at his ceiling, dismissing the flora growing wildly around him. What about him was so unappealing that Kikyou wouldn't even give him the time of day? He wasn't perfect, but he did love her. Why couldn't she return his feelings? What did he have to change to get her?

The boy scowled as he thought back to Sango's words. He couldn't just forget about Kikyou! She had always been so perfect in his eyes. Grace, beauty, sophistication… everything that really set a woman apart all in one package.

Depressed, Shuichi turned over, glancing at the photograph Sango had taken of Kikyou standing on the school steps, reading a book. Her eyes were focused, and carried the elegant look she always seemed to hold, and her lips were set into a soft frown.

_ 'Shuichi…' _the boy stiffened as Kikyou's voice seemed to caress his soul, followed by a painful burning sensation that had him gasping._ 'Shuichi… I love you, Shuichi… only you…'_

Shuichi yelled in pain as the burning sensation increased, causing a roar in his ears. He felt his bones, his very body begin to shift. He grew taller, and his hair got longer, and turned from red to silver. Pointed fangs poked his lips, and dangerous, razor sharp claws now graced his hands. He panted as the burning sensation faded, his eyes so dilated you could barely see they were now amber. When he finally caught his breath, only once word escaped his lips.

"KAEDE!" He yelled, racing down stairs at a speed he'd never been able to obtain before. Kaede merely glanced up at his entry.

"Shuichi. It is not yet time for dinner. Is there something wrong?" Shuichi's eyes narrowed in response.

"What's happening to me!"

"Oh? I assume ye mean ye appearance?" Shuichi began to scowl. "Calm ye self, Grandson. All will be explained soon. Ye have heard of the Great Youko Kurama, yes?"

"…The demon thief!"

"Hai. For five hundred years, our family has shared his identity, awakening on their seventeenth birthday. Now it is ye turn."

"…WHAT!" Shuichi gaped, "I'm no youkai! Change me back!"

"Ye can't. Ye still have to steal the Katana no Bara. There is a soul in the katana, a dangerous soul. Her powers have awakened, and will harm many if ye do not steal it,"

"I will steal nothing looking like this! Change me BACK!"

"I cannot, Shuichi. Ye will turn back to normal as soon as ye steal her," Shuichi sighed.

"Fine! I'll get you the katana," He scowled to himself before, heading back to his room to get ready.

"Shuichi? Ye must take Shippo with you," Kaede said, nodding towards the kitsune. Immediately Shippo bound over to Shuichi, growing to the size of a small horse. Shuichi gaped at him.

"Since when could he do that!"

"For the last five hundred years, Shuichi. Shippo is a youkai as well, and Youko's aid." Shuichi's lips pressed together tightly.

"You could've taken time to tell me all this, you know," He grumbled, bounding up the stairs. Kaede chucked to herself. Yes, at the very least, this should prove quite amusing….

* * *

Kikyou sighed as she flipped through the channel. Nothing was on tonight…

She frowned impatiently in the direction of the bathroom, where running water could be heard. Kagome took forever in the bathroom. Their parents were out, working later again, and wouldn't be back until early morning.

Finally, the girl settled on a news channel. They were at a museum talking about some famous thief that was supposed to show up. Nothing that caught Kikyou's interest, but whatever.

_ 'We've just received word that it has turned the time Youko announced, yet there is still no sign of him. The police now suspect a hoax, or that the thief may have decided not to show- WAIT! There he is!' _Kikyou watched curiously as the camera swung to one of the buildings. Eyes widening, she gasped as the camera stilled, and she got an eyeful of him.

Long, silver hair cascaded down his back and golden eyes were narrowed in assessment, scanning the crowd. Pointed animal ears twitched every once in a while in response to the sounds it heard, and a silvery tail trashed around behind him. He was deadly. He was dangerous. He was-

"Beautiful…" Kikyou whispered, not tearing her eyes away from the perfect face to the legendary thief.

_ 'Wow! He's so young!'_ The reported gasped, a light flush spreading across her own cheeks_ 'Wait! Now he's disappeared!'_ The reporter announced, Kikyou tensed, watching in rapt attention.

"Kikyou, I'm done with the bathroom. Kikyou?" Kagome glanced into the living room and sighed to the look on her sister's face. Nothing good ever happened when Kikyou was that determined about something…

* * *

"Where'd he go! How did he get past all the guards with time to spare to remove the katana! Find him you fools!" Detective Koenma Natsu roared at his frantic men.

"Sir! There's an officer down over here!" There was a rush to the exhibit, now gone. Sure enough an officer was passed out against the wall, his cap falling down over his eyes. Next to him was a ventilation shaft, wretched free in a violent manner.

"He's still breathing, sir," One of the officers said, feeling the unconscious officer's neck.

"Then leave him be! Everyone to the outside, he's trying to escape through the air vents!"

"Yes sir!" There was another mad rush to the door, then silence.

"Too easy." Shuichi muttered, pulling the cap off and letting the silver hair fall back over his shoulders. Peeling the uniform off, he made his way to the empty exhibit, which seemed to shimmer for a moment before the katana reappeared. "Alright. Now, lets see…" He punched in the security code, and all the alarms around the sword were turned off. "And grandmother made this sound like it'd be hard."

"I wouldn't consider myself home free just yet if I were you," Shuichi stiffened, a chill filling his stomach.

_ (It can't be…)_

Sure enough, Hiei was sitting on a pedestal behind him, glaring at him intensely, his claret eyes appearing to glow on the moonlight.

"I was beginning to think you'd never appear…" Hiei continued, standing. "Youko Kurama," Shuichi narrowed.

This was bad. He couldn't hurt Hiei, but he needed to get past him somehow. What was he going to do? Suddenly, Shuichi was on the ground, Hiei above him with a foot on his stomach.

"Don't let your guard down around me, thief." Hiei said coldly, "I don't care about your petty weapons and jewels. However, I do need to capture you, for reasons I cannot say." Hiei dug his foot into Shuichi's stomach, making him wince in pain. "I've spent my entire life training for this encounter. Pity. I thought you'd be more of a challenge…"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Shuichi was surprised that Hiei had said so much willingly. The greater part of his subconscious, however, was panicking at the thought of jail.

_ (What am I going to do? Help… I need help…)_

**_ (Well, I suppose then It's my turn…)_** Shuichi's eye's shot wide at the new voice, but he wasn't given time to dwell on it as a bright silver light enveloped his body.

Hiei hissed, and stepped back temporarily blinded by the light. When he regained his vision, Youko Kurama was standing with his arms crossed, a rose in his right hand he was tapping against his upper arm and his head tilted, cocky eyes fixed on Hiei's smaller form.

"Well then, I suppose I shouldn't disappoint…" Youko drawled out in an arrogant tone. Hiei's eyes narrowed again, and he slashed at the thief with a katana. "Shippo!" He yelled, and there was another bright flash. Hiei protected his eyes from this one and growled in annoyance, fixing a glared where Youko had been, Only to find him on his left.

…And right?

Sure enough, there were two identical youkai on either sides of Hiei.

"Well, Hiei?" One Youko began with the smirk that was starting to irritate the red eyed youth.

"You said you would capture me…" the other one continued. Hiei growled, looking between them before diving for the one on the right. Unfortunately for him, the one behind him shifted, and trapped him in thick vines.

"Time to go," Youko said with a sharp whistle for Shippo. "All and all, I'd stay that went quite well…"

* * *

Kikyou sighed as she stared dreamily off into space. Youko Kurama… He was so _perfect._ Smiling to herself, Kikyou thought of those intense amber eyes. What she wouldn't give to see him in person…

"Are you taking a bath, or are you just going to stand out there all night?" Kagome asked irritably from the doors of the balcony. Kikyou smiled at her, her mood unaffected even by her twin's nagging.

"I'm going. You really should get dressed, Kagome dear." She said, eyeing Kagome's bathrobe. Kagome glared at her, blushing. "I would if my clothes were dry!" She said through gritted teeth. "But _someone _forgot it was their turn to do laundry."

"I did, didn't I?" Kikyou said, frowning to herself before shrugging it off, "Be a dear and take care of that for me…" Kagome growled as Kikyou left.

_ 'Of all the-!'_

"Kik-YOU!" Kagome yelled. But it was in vain. Her twin was long gone. Kagome sat down on her bed, glaring at the wall.

Kikyou always seemed to have her way. Their parents always fell for her fake tears and the servants answered to her every whim. And she wasn't about to start on the boys who would beg on hands and knees to carry her books. Kagome was the only one who ever stood up to her.

In a way, though, this made Kikyou respect Kagome more. She knew that if she set her mind to it, she could manipulate even Sango and Yusuke, but stubborn Kagome knew her far too well. Kagome was the only person Kikyou refused to hurt.

Too bad she didn't know she had in fact hurt her twin many times, and probably would again.

Kagome frowned sadly as the water began to run. Why did it hurt when she heard Shuichi had asked her sister out? She didn't blame Shuichi for liking Kikyou, lots of guys did.

"Why do I care?" Kagome asked herself, "Kikyou's relationships are none of my business… And it's not like I like Minamino-kun, right? Why do I care if Minamino-kun likes her…" a small voice snorted in the back of her head, making Kagome groan in frustration and stand up.

Still deep in thought, she headed to the laundry room to check on her clothes. The sooner she was dressed and in bed, the better.

"Please," She whispered as she headed down the hall, "Please, Kami, give me something to take my mind off all of this… ANYTHING!"

Oh, how she'd wish she never said that…

* * *

_ (Why are you still here!) _Shuichi asked frantically when Youko finally found a nice tree to sit down in. _(I was supposed to change back as soon as I had the Katana no Bara!)_

"Change back? Think again," Youko snorted. "It's been 80 years since I've had a body, and Your grandfather kept me on a tight leash. You honestly think I'll blow my freedom just because you want your body back?" Shuichi glared at Youko.

_ (It's MY body!) _He said, starting to get a little afraid. Why didn't the katana work? Why wasn't he himself! Youko laughed, leaping through the trees and towards an extravagant manor.

"Yes, and I'll give it back when I'm done," He said playfully, "If you're quiet, I'll even make sure it's not too beat up." Shuichi ground his teeth together. This youkai was trying his patience.

His anger turned to horror at the sight of the manor that was quickly approaching.

_ (Youko, we can't go there!)_ he said frantically. He'd already seen Youko's reaction to random passing girls, and he didn't want his alter ego anywhere near his crush.

"'Can't go there,' isn't in a thief's vocabulary, Red." Youko smirked. Shuichi was a little puzzled about how he knew that nickname, but didn't dwell on it.

_ (YOUKO!)_

"Calm down. There's an interesting scent here and I want to check in on it." Youko said lazily.

_ (Scent?)_

"Humans carry fundamental scents, almost like a fingerprint. You can't smell them yet because you're still clinging to humanity."

_ (Because I'm **human**!)_

"Just keep telling yourself that," Youko said with a shrug. "Anyways, I just want to see where the scent's coming from. A quick peek won't kill us."

_ (It will if Kikyou-san's sister catches us,)_ Shuichi retorted. He shuttered slightly at the thought. Kagome's wrath wasn't something he'd wish upon his worst enemy, which Youko was quickly becoming.

"Has anyone ever told you you're the single most boring person on the planet?" Youko asked irritably and he jumped high into a tall tree near a balcony.

And froze.

Inside their mind, Shuichi was moaning and shaking his head, wondering why the worst luck always befell him.

In the middle of the large room was Kagome Higurashi, clothed only from the waist down. And even then, it was only a pair of boxer shorts.

She was currently in the process of pulling an oversized soccer jersey over her head, completely unaware of their presence.

_ (Youko! Are you completely shameless! Kagome Higurashi would kill any man she found peeking at her! Let's get out of here before- Youko?)_

'Snap!'

"Hm?" Kagome turned at the slight noise she heard outside, stopping like a deer in the headlights as she did.

Sitting in a tree RIGHT outside was the oddest-looking man she'd ever seen. She didn't dwell on this too long, though, as she realized he'd been watching her change.

_** "KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**AAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**_

_**HH**__**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

_ 'Kerplash!'_

"Kagome!" Kikyou said frantically, bursting through her doors, clad in a sleeping yutaka with her hair still damp. "What happened!"

"A peeping tom!" Kagome yelled, burying herself in her blankets. "There's a peeping tom right outside!" Kikyou rushed to the window.

"I don't see anyone, but someone was definitely here." Kikyou said, frowning at the broken tree branch and the stirring water, though the night was calm. There was also a damp spot on the cement where it looked like someone who'd gotten soaked had run away.

"I'm calling the police." Kagome said, reaching for the phone. "I doubt many men have silver hair and gold eyes, so he shouldn't be that hard to-!"

"NO!" Kagome stared at her sister in shock and she literally wretched her away from the phone. "Kagome, if mother and father find out about this, they'll have people here night and day," Kikyou said hastily, "Besides, the police would deprive you of the pleasure of beating him up yourself." Sighing, Kagome glared at her sister.

"It's more than that, isn't it?" she asked with a glare. Kikyou turned away and said nothing. Kagome sighed. "Fine. The police stay out of it," She said in a sulky voice.

"Thank you, Kagome." Kikyou said, leaving.

_ 'What would Youko Kurama want with Kagome…?'_

Meanwhile, a good three blocks away from the Higurashi manor, a wet and muddy Shuichi Minamino realized Kagome wasn't chasing him. And that he finally had his body back.

* * *

"Excellent," Kaede said with a nod. "Ye have done well, Shuichi. Now, perhaps ye should bathe…" Shuichi frowned at her. She wasn't getting off that easy.

"You said was soon as I had that katana, I'd change back," He accused his grandmother. "But I didn't turn back until much later!"

"I never said that," Kaede said, rummaging through a drawer. Shuichi gritted his teeth.

"You said-!"

"I said ye will turn back to normal as soon as ye steal her. She has not been stolen yet." Shuichi frowned in confusion. Kaede silently handed him an envelope, which he opened obediently, drawing out the picture inside.

A picture of Kikyou.

Shuichi gasped as the transformation was triggered yet again, when suddenly Kaede reached over and turned it over, revealing a shot of Kagome. Just as suddenly as it started, the transformation stopped.

"Ye blood is one with Youko's now, and forever it shall remain that way, lest ye love return ye affections." Kaede said, "Only if she comes to love ye, will ye stop transforming. Youko's own blood reacts on the same concept." Shuichi stared at her in shock.

"Then… the one I have to steal…" Then, his eyes widened even more. "Wait! You said Youko's blood reacts on the same concept. Does that mean he loves-!"

"It is late." Kaede interrupted him, "Ye have school tomorrow. Bathe and rest, and let ye questions come later." Kaede hobbled into her room, ignoring Shuichi's surprise.

_ (…Youko loves **Kagome-san**…?)_

* * *


	2. A Little Slice of Choas

**Fanfiction Reviewers;**

**FoxylilRaven (Figures you'd be first in line. Yes, I'll have Commentary, only it'll be4 a little different...)**

**Kagome-reincarnation (Thank you! DNangel's one of my Favorite mangas. So many hot bishis to choose from...)**

**Sanaka (Awww, thanks! most people get turned off by the mild Yaoi, but I think the whole thing is adorable!)**

**Kireishi-chan (Heehee, I never jest! 'Ganko and Chiisai- snort' Sure! Just gimme your info!)**

**Fairy Tail Faerie (I adore DNAngel! Dai-chan's one of the cutest anime boys in the world! And Dark... 'passes out' Chiisai- 'rolls eyes' Yes, San/Hiei's a definate)**

**Mediaminer Reviewers;**

**RabidFangirl101 (I've read up to six, and I've seen the first two DVDs I'm pretty sure those who want my blood are hunting me too. I got a really scary review on one of my stories...)**

**Saphire Dragon (Thank you! O.O Wow, all tens! Thanks, I'm gonna play around a bit with DNAngel...)**

**playfulpuppy (Thank you! Wow, another all tens!)**

**Emi-chan (I agree, they're really cute together! Lol. Thank you!)**

**Midnight001 (O.O wow... Thank you! Here's the update.)**

**DV- Wow! Not one flame! It's nice to know people are willing to give this story a shot!**

**Chiisai- Can't say it deserves one…**

**Ganko- Especially since it's not technically DV's story.**

**Dark-…!**

**DV- Aw, who asked you? I don't own Yuyu, Inu, or DNAngel, they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Rumiko Takahashi, and Yukiru Sugisaki respectively.**

_Haven't you always wished… _

…_you could be someone else?_

_-Dark Mousy, Vol. 1, Ch. 2, pg 100_

:A Little Slice Of Chaos:

"What do you think of him, Ayumi!"

"He's an absolute Kami!"

"He's so cool!"

"I'm going to start a fan club for him!" Shuichi sighed as the girls giggled like mad. Ever since that night three days ago, Youko was all the girls would talk about. All the boys hated it with a passion. Of course, it was much worst for him because he had to live with the arrogant, preening kitsune. Luckily, there was still one thing that burst Youko's smug little bubble.

"Come on!" Kagome sighed in exasperation to Sango, "Urrg! I tell you, I can't get away from him!" _(Try being in my shoes,)_ "As if it's not bad enough I live with his biggest fan!"

If he weren't still absolutely mortified about her finding out he'd seen her half naked, Shuichi would've hugged the girl. As it was, most boys seemed to have taken more of a liking to her after finding out she wasn't as shallow as most of the girls in the school.

Then again, Youko had been spying on her getting dressed, and considering what she did to Miroku Ginga, the only boy to date brave enough to try and grope her, Shuichi wasn't sure he wanted to know what she was planning on doing to Youko.

In the recesses of his mind, Youko chuckled in amusement.

**_(What makes you think that it's not that very aspect that drew me to her, hm?) _**Youko asked playfully, **_(Anything you have to work hard for is always sweeter, and she's quite a prize to begin with, as you yourself saw.)_**

_(You're shameless!)_ Shuichi hissed to his other half.

"Yo, Red! You okay? Your face is starting to match your hair." Yusuke said, frowning at the boy in concern.

"Fine." He lied as the girls drew closer.

"Personally, I couldn't be happier with Youko's reappearance," Sango said, falling a few steps away from Kagome in case she decided to strangle her or something. "I'm making a fortune from those pictures I took of him! Kikyou alone must've given me near a thousand yen!" Kagome blinked in surprise.

"That's half her weekly allowance!" She muttered. Sango gaped at her.

"…Tell me again what it's like to be rich?" Shuichi frowned. Why would Kikyou want pictures of Youko? Did she know he was the one outside her sister's window?

As much as Kikyou claimed that Kagome was her sworn enemy, she was the first to jump to the girl's defense whenever someone made cracks about her being the next Amazon. Perhaps she was out to protect her sister's integrity.

After all, neither had said anything about him being at their manor, and considering the way Kagome's eyes got really narrow and her fists clenched the first time Sango showed her the Youko pictures, Shuichi was sure she recognized him.

**_(Protect her integrity! It wasn't like I raped her!) _**Youko said angrily.

_(You were spying on her getting dressed.) _Shuichi said with narrowed eyes. _(That's hardly any better,)_

**_(You're just jealous that I've only known Kagome for a few days and I've already seen her with her clothes off when the girl you like probably doesn't even remember your name,) _**Youko said smugly.

"She hates you!" Shuichi hissed.

"Huh?" Kagome said, turning to Shuichi in confusion, "Who hates who?" Shuichi winced when he realized he spoke out loud. Youko's blatant laugher wasn't helping matters much, either.

Just then, there was a loud crashing noise, and everyone turned to see Kikyou had dropped all of her things, and the boy who apparently knocked into her wasn't even stopping to help her pick them up.

_(I'll show you who remembers who,)_ Shuichi said to Youko.

"Excuse me," He said to his friends, making his way over to Kikyou.

"When's he just gonna give it up?" Yusuke muttered in exasperation. Sango just rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe Kikyou will grow a heart and give him a chance, hmm?" She replied. Yusuke laughed.

Neither noticed the hurt that flashed across Kagome's face.

Kikyou scowled to herself darkly as she pulled her books and notes out of her locker. How dare her parent's treat her like some kind of infant!

Just because she was the only member of their family who either couldn't render someone unconscious with one simple movement or buy the services of someone who could didn't mean she was completely helpless!

Kikyou had heard that morning over the news that Youko was planning on striking again tonight, this time to steal the infamous Tetsusaiga. Naturally, she realized that the only way she could make Youko hers was to actually meet him, so she told her parents she needed to go to the library to study for a test.

Unfortunately, They'd talked to the elderly night watchman that morning before coming in. Apparently, he thought he heard one of the twins scream, and on his way to investigate nearly got bowled over by a strange man he didn't get a good look at.

Both Kagome and Kikyou denied seeing anything (Kagome rather sullenly.) And Kikyou claimed the scream came from her sister's cat, Buyou, startling her. But both of their parents weren't entirely convinced, so they said the only way Kikyou would leave was with an escort.

She insisted she didn't need a bodyguard, since they were on her parent's payroll and would tell them that she lied, but she still needed someone, and couldn't think of who to bring. Sango, Yusuke and her sister were the only fighters she knew, after all.

Sango and Yusuke wouldn't help her if Hell froze over after that fling with their cousin Jin, and she wouldn't be able to keep her true intentions from Kagome. Kagome wouldn't want to help her get close to someone she believed to be, in her own words, _'A nosey hentai of a thief!'_ so she was out of luck there.

'Crash!'

Kikyou's scowl darkened at her now scattered school supplies. Fate was really smiling down on her today…

Sighing, she began to pick everything up, when suddenly a familiar looking red head came over to help her. Kikyou frowned, trying to remember where she'd seen him before… Wait he was the one that asked her out yesterday, right? What was his name? Sukasu… Shichi… Shuichi! Yes, Minamino Shuichi. The boring one…

Then she remembered seeing him vaguely before yesterday, too. At her Sister's Championship Karate Tournaments. He placed first in the Men's division. A black belt of some sort…

Hmmm…

"Oh!" She said with a soft smile "Arigato, Minamino-kun," Shuichi smiled back.

"Please, call me Shuichi, Kikyou-san," He said pleasantly. He was very handsome, Kikyou noticed, but it didn't make up for being so ordinary.

Besides, Youko was better looking…

"The halls are so rowdy today," Kikyou said, glancing at the masses around them. "Could you please walk me to my class? If it's not too much trouble…"

"Of course not, Kikyou-san," He answered quickly. Kikyou turned to hide her smirk as they started towards her class.

She noticed he wasn't looking at her, and seemed distracted by something, but brushed it off. Right now, she needed something from him, and Kikyou always got what she needed.

"Tell me, Shuichi-kun, Were you not in that Martial Arts Tournament in Kyoko last year? I believe I saw you there…"

"Hai, I was. I remember Kagome was competing. She did quite well, didn't she?"

"She took first prize and got on the cover of Tokyo Martial Arts Monthly," Kikyou answered, mentally rolling her eyes. Such was her sister's life… "You did very good, too, if I recall…" Shuichi smiled.

"Arigato," He replied.

"…Shuichi-kun? It wouldn't be too bold to ask you for another favor, would it?" Kikyou said slowly, thinking of how to word this to get what she wanted.

"Not at all, Kikyou-san," Shuichi answered at once.

"I have a paper due in English tomorrow about a Japanese art piece we're supposed to research, and the one I drew one in the Haru Museum. I want to go down and see it myself, but apparently there was a strange man on our property a few nights ago, and my parents refuse to let me go out alone," Kikyou frowned to herself, puzzled when she could've sworn a wince passed Shuichi's face. "I was hoping you could accompany me tonight while I go view the painting. I'm sure Kagome will vouch for your credentials and credibility

"…Tonight?" Kikyou stiffened inside. She hoped he'd just agree right away. He was smart if he got suspicious so quickly. She tended to avoid conning smart people. It nearly always came back to haunt you…

"Yes, This project is worth a lot of our grade, and my parents will never forgive me if I fail," Her eyes welled up with fake tears, "Please help me, Shuichi-kun!"

"Alright," He agreed with a slight sigh. Kikyou smiled at him.

"Arigato. Please come by my house around 8:30,"

_'Hook, Liner and Sinker. Men are too easy sometimes…'_

**_(Why did you agree to go out with her! We have to steal something tonight, there's no time for you to worry about your love life!) _**Youko snarled in rage as Shuichi sat down in his desk. Luckily his class wasn't far from Kikyou's.**_ (I highly doubt a soul eating oni sealed in a bracelet will sympathize if you want an extra day to woo the_ human _woman of your affections!)_**

_(Kagome-san's human.)_

**_(Kagome isn't like other humans. You can tell that in just five minutes. Especially if you're youkai.) _**Youko said dismissively,_ **(That Kikyou's got a look of a schemer in her eyes, and I don't like it.)**_

_(Kikyou's harmless. Especially compared to Kagome...) _Shuichi shuttered slightly at that. There wasn't a boy in school who feared invoking Kagome's wrath.

All of the girls liked her, but then again, none of them had to worry about her breaking your arm if you ask her out. The only people more feared than Kagome were Yusuke and Sango, and if you hurt Kagome and she didn't kill you, they would.

**_(Things that appear most harmless are often most deadly.) _**Youko said gravely.

_(You just don't want to be kicked out of my body,)_ Shuichi accused.

**_(Believe what you will,) _**Youko snapped irritably before disappearing into the recesses of their mind. Sighing, Shuichi turned to the teacher to concentrate on their lessons. He and Youko would probably never learn to live peacefully together…

Shuichi chuckled to himself as he skillfully dodged one of Sango's stray projectiles. (Apparently, Miroku had groped her again…) He'd just had four blissful hours without a word from his other, perverted, cocky self. And he had a chance to win Kikyou over tonight. Things were really turning up for him.

**_"-Touch me again you stinking pervert, I'll cut off those hands and feed them to Kirara!" _**Sango's rant ended. The people around her sweat dropped.

"C'mon, Sango-chan, We're going to be late for gym," Kagome said, tugging on her friend's arm. Sango grumbled to herself as Kagome pulled her into the girls locker room.

Unfortunately, As the locker room door swung open, everyone got a good view of the girls changing inside, (Much to the boys delight.) And right in Shuichi line of view was Kikyou.

_(NO!)_ Shuichi took off as he felt the transformation trigger. Luckily, he made it into one of the old, empty halls before his appearance changed completely.

Catching his breath, Shuichi tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't go walking around the halls looking like the infamous youkai the police were after, but he couldn't change back unless Youko's blood reacted, and he needed Kagome to do that.

Lucky the thief himself was off doing whatever he did when he was bored (Sleep, most likely) and didn't complete the transformation. Who knew what he'd do before he'd relinquish the body again…

"Yo, Red! You around here? The teacher sent me to sic ya out!" Shuichi stiffened at Yusuke's voice. "Don't tell me your trying to skip with out me!" He added playfully. Yusuke was notorious for slipping out of school when no one was around to stop him.

As his footsteps neared, Shuichi dived into one of the old classrooms.

"What the-!" Yusuke froze at the flash of long silver hair and the loud 'bang!' of a slamming door. The teens eyes narrowed. No way that was a student!

"Hey, whoever you are get the Hell outta there!" Yusuke said loudly, trying to open the door. Apparently, the stranger was holding in shut. And he was damn strong. Yusuke's suspicion grew, along with his irritation. He was the strongest guy in school and there was no way he'd let some weird little freak with silver hair upstage him!

_(What to do, what to do!) _Shuichi thought frantically. If Yusuke caught him like this, he was as good as dead. The only way out of the room was a window on the other side, there was no way he could reach it before Yusuke came in and saw him!

Shuichi cast a desperate glance at the window and stiffened. Outside was the girl gym class, doing their stretches.

(KAGOME! Where is she!) He looked around frantically, trying to find the sporty girl in the crowd. Finally, he saw her, near the back.

'Wham!'

"Alright, pal just who the Hell- Red!" Yusuke's scowl turned into a look of shock mid knuckle-crack. "What in the seven Hells were you doing in here!"

"I left something in here I needed to get back," Shuichi replied, thanking the Heavens Youko's blood had receded so quickly as he held up a random dusty book, "We should get back to class."

"Uhh… right… class…" Yusuke said in confusion. "Weird. I thought I saw silver hair…" Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

"Silver?" Yusuke blushed.

"Hey! It's what I saw, okay! Must be the lighting down here or something…" Shuichi sighed in relief as he and Yusuke made their way back to class.

_(That was close…)_

Neither saw the narrowed claret eyes around the other corner.

Kagome scowled as she heard her mother laugh at something Shuichi said. Apparently, Her sister changed her mind and decided to go out with the Red head after all. And it was taking all of Kagome's will power not to follow.

_'I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't- Aw, screw this!'_ Huffing, Kagome flopped onto the couch. She began to flip through the channels on TV.

_'We're here at the Haru Museum-'_

_'Click!'_

_'Youko Kurama-'_

_'Click!'_

_'The Great Bandit Kitsune is said to be-'_

_'Click!'_

_'So join now and get this free poster of Youko Kur-!'_

_'Click!'_

_'I'm sorry, Yarikata, but I can not longer marry you,' _Kagome sighed at the teary-eyed soap opera star's close up.

_"At least it's not about that pervert…"_

_'But Roya, I just overcame a serious bout of cancer for you! Is there another,'_

_'Yes. I've fallen in love… With the Great Thief, Youko Kurama!'_

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"_**

"Kagome? Your father and I are going to work now, and Kyaku had to take the night off. Kikyou says she'll be back at ten. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"FINE!" Kagome yelled, storming off in the direction of her personal training gym. Her mother watched her, unfazed. Kagome would often get worked up into these moods. A good two or three hours in her dojo and she'd be her normal self again.

"What are you waiting for! Get to your posts before Youko gets here!" The detective ordered his men angrily.

"They won't catch him," Hiei said, emotionless. "He's already escaping with the goods." As he said this, Hiei turned and started away, missing the detective's scowl. "In taking a few of your men to block his escape route."

"…Yes, commander." Natsu said with a scowl. It was such a joke that his surrogate children were the same age as his commanding officer. Lousy brat… Probably wouldn't have even gotten the job it if wasn't for his father.

"This has become far too easy in 80 years…" Youko sniffed, the Starlit Bracelet clasped in his hand

"WE LOVE YOU, YOUKO!" Someone in the crowd of women on the streets below screamed.

"…Though much more entertaining," Shuichi rolled his eyes.

_(Keep your guard up. I don't want to end up in jail,)_

"Please! Like any of these half wits could catch me!" Youko snorted, obviously deeply insulted.

'Crash!'

"We've got him, Commander, sir!"

_(…you were saying?)_

**_(You shut up.)_**

"You're not getting away this time, youkai!" One of the officers announced.

"Really?" Youko said from the ledge five feet about the scuffle. He smirked at the open shock and confusion on all of their faces. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through his side.

"Did you enjoy the book?" Hiei asked softly from behind him. Shuichi stiffened in the back of their mind and They fell off the edge of the building and into the waterway below…

Hiei watched the thief fall with empty eyes.

_'Soon… sister… soon…'_

**_(How in the Seven Hells did that creepy little bastard manage to cuff us!) _**Youko growled, Throwing the handcuffs into the waterway. His wet tail thrashed behind him, showing his displeasure in a less verbal way.

_(He saw,)_ Shuichi said softly, _(Or at the very least, he suspects,)_

**_(What?)_**

_('did you enjoy the book?' He saw me change today at school!) _Police sirens sounded in the distance.

**_(We've got bigger things to worry about,) _**Youko responded as Shippo perched himself on the kitsune's shoulder, shaped like a little auburn bird. **_(We need to hide until the heat cools off,)_**

Disregarding his surroundings, Youko leapt into a nearby house, breaking the lock easily and slipping in to hide as the police passed.

_(Is it just me, or is there something familiar about this room?)_ Shuichi asked as the cop cars whizzed by.

"Who cares? Just as long as no one finds us…" Youko responded absently. "I think that was the last of them…" Youko stiffened at a sharp gasp behind them.

(…Ah. Now I remember.) Shuichi said, cringing at they turned to face a wide-eyed Kagome in her bed.

Kagome had felt much better after pounding on a punching bag for a while, taking a quick shower and heading off to bed. However, She'd awoken after having a strange dream about her, Kikyou, Shuichi and Youko Kurama.

Kikyou was trying to marry Youko, but he kept saying Kagome was already his wife even though she was married to Shuichi, and told him so. Youko had responded that it was fine since He was Shuichi, then she woke up.

To find who else but Youko himself standing in her room.

"Wait it's not what you-!"

"HENTAI!" Kagome screamed, throwing anything she could get her hands on at the thief.

"No! It's not like-!"

"I'll scream! I swear I'll scream for the watchmen and he'll call the cops!" Kagome bluffed, knowing the watchmen wasn't there. Youko vanished and appeared practically on top of her, holding her hands down to keep her from throwing anything else.

Kagome responded by kicking him in the chest. HARD. She felt a tinge of pride at the wince that chased across his face for a moment before he put his weight on her legs, leaving her defenseless.

**_(DAMN! She earned all those awards, alright,)_** Youko said, in a combination of shock, pain and pride.

_(Too true,)_ Shuichi muttered. Even he'd felt that, and he usually didn't feel pain Youko did.

**_(I'm starting to change back.) _**Youko said, in a serious tone.

_(WHAT!)_ Shuichi said, stiffening, _(You can't change right in front of Kagome-san!)_

**_(I've got a sleeping draught here, It should knock her out.) _**Youko said, using his free hand to get the potion. **_(When she wakes up, she'll probably just pass this off as a dream,)_**

Kagome stiffened when she saw the bottle.

"HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making Youko wince. She was hoping someone passing by could hear her. "HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL- MMMPPH!" Kagome's eyes went wide as Youko covered her mouth with his, a liquid slipping into her mouth.

_(YOUKO!)_

**_(Do you have a better way to get her to swallow it!)_** Youko asked, pointedly. Then the transformation was complete and Shuichi was given control of the body again.

Letting the girl go, the red head backed off slowly to meet drowsy blue eyes.

_'…Minamino-kun…?'_

"Ohmigod! Last night was so cool!"

"I actually got to see him!" Shuichi sighed as he leaned against a wall. Youko was off sleeping again.

_(What a night…)_ He thought wearily, _(I don't think I can take much more of this…)_

After that (Ahem,) encounter with her sister, he'd almost forgotten to double back to the museum to pick up Kikyou again. Luckily, she believed him when he said he'd lost her in the crowd, and didn't question him as they headed back to the manor. In fact, she seemed a little disappointed about something.

Finally, he made it back home, and into bed (Kaede had turned in early) and now he felt as if he'd been his by a truck- repeatedly. The large bruise where Kagome kicked him (Well, Youko actually) wasn't helping matters much.

Still, he couldn't help but think he forgot something…

'BAM!' Everyone jumped as the twins entered, Kikyou trailing behind Kagome warily. Kagome for her part, looked almost calm, save the irritated twitch of her eyebrow.

"What'd you do?" Yusuke asked Kikyou.

"Nothing!" She hissed back, "She's been like this ever since she woke up! She hasn't said a word!" Both flinched and backed away submissively under the hostile glare Kagome sent them.

Then, without a word, Kagome marched over to Shuichi, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the roof, leaving a crowd of very confused classmates behind.

"Kagome-san?" Shuichi said, wincing slightly at the strength of her grip. "What…?"

"Is this yours?" Kagome said at last in an unreadable tone, turning around and holing up an all too familiar bracelet.

**_…The Starlit Bracelet!_**

In all the excitement, he'd completely forgotten it! It must've dropped in Kagome's room! But if she was asking him, that meant she remembered!

"Well?" Kagome asked, he eyes narrowing slightly.

"No." Shuichi lied, "I've never seen that before in my life," There was a moment of silence.

"I see…" She turned and started away. "Sorry for bothering you,"

Kagome started back down the stairs, her face calm, but the hand clenching the bracelet was shaking.

Pissed didn't even begin to describe her mood.

She forced back tears of anger and humiliation as she thought of last night. So, it hadn't been Shuichi she'd seen before falling asleep. That must've had something to do with that tonic he gave her, or the dream that was still fresh in her mind.

But he had been there. She knew that when she found that bracelet tangled in her covers that morning. He'd been there, alright, And he was gonna pay big time when she found him again.

**_THAT PERVERT STOLE HER FIRST KISS!_**

Shuichi stood there for a while after Kagome left, just looking at the roof. He didn't want to lie to her, but what else could he do? A stab of guilt his him when he remembered the look in Kagome's eyes.

What was he supposed to do now? He knew Kagome had been hurt by what had happened last night, but he couldn't say anything without giving himself away.

Shuichi sighed, running a hand through his hair. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

The teen realized then his hair felt different and froze. Bringing some of his hair into his line of vision, his eyes widened when he saw the strands were silver, not red.

_(What the…?)_

**DV- Well, that's chappie two! There won't be any characters in the commentary, by the way.**

**Dark- Then why am I here?**

**DV- Because. **

**Dark- Aren't you the girl I'm getting a restraining order against?**

**DV- Maybe…**


	3. Skin Deep

**Fanfiction;**

**FoxylilRaven (Thanks!)**

**Ryukotsusei (Thank you!)**

**Sanaka (Here's the update! Hope your arm feels better...)**

**kireishi-chan (Thank you! Already did! Email me back, okay?)**

**cowgirlkitten2000 (lol. Patience is a great virtue, my friend...)**

**Mediaminer;**

**Celestial Fox (I'm a Kikyou hater, too, but I'm going a little easier on her here. It will eventually become Youko/Kag/Shuichi, don't worry about that. As for Kikyou...)**

**Celestial Fox (lol. The relationship will work out, don't worry. How it shall be done is my secret...)**

**DD (Still alive, huh? Must be going nuts... Sure! Ganko-WHAT?)**

**tbiris (Thank you!)**

**Saphire Dragon (Here you go!)**

**Dark- HELP! 'trying to pull DV off his arm.'**

**DD- 'snickering'**

**Chiisai- I almost feel sorry for the thief…**

**Ganko- Almost?**

**Chiisai- He's keeping her from bugging us.**

**Ganko- Good point… **

**DD- 'sing song voice' Oh, Ganko...**

**Ganko- 'gulping'**

**DD- DIE! 'chases after Ganko with a chainsaw,'**

**Chiisai- DV still doesn't own anyone.**

_I knew… After two years on class together, I knew you were like this. No matter how silly or hopeless something is, you always do your best. He looks kind of wimpy, but he's not weak. He's always thinking about how he can do his best…_

_Riku Harada, Vol. 2, Ch. 4 pgs. 27 & 28_

:Skin Deep:

"If he makes us walk another step, I'm gonna pass out." Kikyou growled (More like gasped), glaring heatedly at their coach, who was currently yelling at them for lagging behind on the hike.

Every year, before school let out for summer, their school insisted they go on a weekend hike through a dense forest. Kagome was actually completely unfazed by the exercise, but Kikyou was unused to it, so she hung back to keep her twin company.

Kikyou scowled slightly at Kagome's cool face, without a hint of the sweat her sister was poring. She wondered how Kagome put up with this. Not only put up with it, but enjoy it! Barbaric.

"It's almost noon, so we should stop and eat soon," Kagome said, glancing at the position of the sun. "You probably wouldn't be so tired if you had packed lighter. Not to mention dress better for the occasion." Kikyou frowned down at her black spaghetti strap, kaki skirt, and flip-flops.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Kikyou said defensively, "It's 103 degrees!"

"First off, black attracts sunlight," Kagome said, pushing a tree branch out of the way, "Mean wearing black will only make you hotter. Second, black also attracts mosquitoes, and considering how much skin you're showing, your probably going to be covered in bites by the time we get home. Not to mention that there are so many twigs and branches that you're probably going to get scratched up." Kikyou scowled.

"And why didn't you tell me this before I left the house?"

"Because I was too busy 'Keeping that wretched little boy away from your diary,'" Kagome quoted, "Besides, you were talking so much about your 'precious Youko-kun,' I couldn't get a word in edgewise." Kikyou glared at Kagome.

"You're just jealous I've already found my soul mate," Kikyou said sticking her nose in the air.

"Soul mate? That pervert! HA!" Kagome snorted, "And watch where you're going, there's a log up ahead."

"There's nothing wrong with Youko-kun. He's brave, elegant, handsome, and exciting!"

"And a pervert,"

"That was just a one time thing. You have no proof he's always like that," Kagome was tempted to tell her about the kiss, but decided against it.

"You have no proof he isn't," Kagome retorted before jogging ahead to talk to Sango as she saw Shuichi falling back. She was not going to sit there and watch the usual sickening display Kikyou and Shuichi pulled.

"They're at it again?" Sango asked dryly as Shuichi took all of Kikyou's five bags.

"Pathetic." Yusuke snorted, "What the Hell does he see in her,"

"Lay off, guys, she's my sister," Kagome said defensively, "She may not be perfect, but no one is,"

"That's not true!" Yuka protested, "Youko-kun's perfect!" Almost all the girls went starry eyed at that.

"Yeah! Youko-kun… And Hiei-kun, too!" Now there was loud giggling accompanying the starry eyes. Kagome and Sango gritted their teeth.

"One more word about that thief and I swear I'll-!"

"Higurashi!"

"Yes, sir?" Kagome and Kikyou said at one.

"Well, since I'm looking for someone to scout ahead and find us a rest spot, I naturally mean Kagome-san," Their coach said with a slight sneer in Kikyou's direction. Kikyou's eyebrow twitched. "Minamino, go with her." Kagome flushed slightly.

The two walked in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, when Kagome noticed Shuichi wince slightly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine," Shuichi responded at once. At her doubtful scowl, he added, "I was hit in training a few weeks ago, and I'm afraid I'm still suffering from it,"

"Let me see," Kagome said, tugging his shirt up to see a nasty bruise on his chest. She whistled softly. "Wow, this happened a few weeks ago? Considering how good you are, this guy must be pretty tough." Kagome frowned. "Who ever it was didn't seem to care how much you got hurt, either. That's pretty brutal for training," Shuichi winced, but didn't say anything.

"I've been putting some medicinal herbs on it, so it should heal faster," Shuichi said. Kagome cocked her head thoughtfully, then pulled a small jar of ointment from her backpack.

"Here. Use this. I made it myself. It works miracles," Shuichi blinked.

"…You've studied medicinal herbs?"

"I'm not completely gung-ho, you know," Kagome said with a light glare. "Actually, the only reason I started training so much was because some boys used to bully Kikyou back in grade school. I took lesson to keep her safe from them because she was too lady like to do anything about it herself."

"Oh?" Shuichi said as they continued on their way, "And why did you continue?"

"I dunno…" Kagome answered with a frown, "It's just… I liked doing it, and I was good at it. It was really the first thing I could claim to be better than Kikyou at. It made me feel… special," Kagome gave a wry smile, "At least until the wild rumors started going and boys began avoiding me like the plague."

"Are you planning on getting into sports as a career?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, no…" Kagome shifted slightly, mentally debating with herself before gathering up her courage. "Don't tell anyone I said this, okay," Shuichi's eyebrow rose.

"You have my word," He answered in a grave tone, though a smile tugged at his lips.

"I've always… well…" Blushing slightly, Kagome looked away, "I've always wanted to be a teacher, and more importantly, a mother," Shuichi stopped, blinking at her in surprise.

"…A mother?" Kagome blush darkened before she wheeled around and grabbed Shuichi's shirt to fix him with a stern glare.

"Tell anybody and you'll regret it, I mean it!" She wasn't even sure why she told him. Kikyou didn't even know that.

"I won't tell, Kagome-san, I promise." Shuichi said with a kind look. Still blushing, Kagome let him go.

"I think I hear water up ahead. There should be a clearing where we can set down," Kagome said hastily, hurrying ahead slightly. Shuichi watched her go with a soft look on his face.

He'd never realized Kagome was so… human. As long as he'd known her, she'd always just been 'The Scary Warrior Babe,' or 'Kikyou's Elder Sister.' He'd never realized there was any depth or appeal in her character. She was Kagome-san, nothing more, and nothing less.

Now, though, he didn't know what to think.

* * *

"Kikyou, If you keep scarfing like that, you're going to throw up," Kagome said with a frown as her sister ate her fifth California Roll. (AN; YUM!) Kikyou rolled her eyes and glared at her.

"Must you always deprive me of my pleasures?" Kikyou said irritably. Kagome glared back.

"Fine! If you want to walk around smelling like barf all day, be my guest." Kikyou wrinkled her nose and put the roll away.

"Well when you put it like that, of course I don't want to eat it," Kikyou frowned in distain.

"Kikyou!" Ayumi whined loudly, "Do you have a compact? I forgot mine," Kikyou sighed.

"Yes, hang on…" Kikyou flipping through one of her bags, before holding up the small mirror in triumph. She stepped back to give it to Ayumi, accidentally kicking another bag in the process.

'Splash!'

"My bag!" Kikyou said in horror, looking at the purse that's strap had snared a tree branch in the fast moving water. "Ooooh! That bag cost me 15,000 yen!" She said in anger, "And that's not including the things inside!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Kikyou, It's not the end of the world." She said, watching the bag in the water with a frown. Kikyou glared at her before fixing Shuichi with a pitiful look.

"You'll get it back for me, won't you Shuichi-kun?" She asked, not noticing the angry flush on her sister's face.

There was no way she was going near that water, she wasn't a strong swimmer at all. But she wasn't going to leave her bag! That was the one with her credit cards!

Shuichi hesitated. He could get it back, with minimal effort, but he'd always been careful not to stand out too much from his peers, and doing so would definitely get him noticed. Besides, Hiei was currently watching his every move carefully.

"Well…"

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" All attention turned to the other twin at Sango's yell, and eyes widened when they saw her on the tree branch reaching for the bag.

"Kagome-san! That's not safe!" Shuichi said, alert when he heard the branch groan under the pressure.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled back, "Someone needs to get it and I don't see anyone else volunteering!" Then the branch started to break. Screaming, Kagome clung to the part she was grasping.

"KAGOME-SAN!" Shuichi yells, grabbing her backpack as the water pulled the branch, her, and now him, into its depths. He grabbed Kikyou's bag as they plunged into the chilly darkness.

**_"KAGOME!" _**Kikyou yelled, wide eyed.

* * *

"Wha…?" Kagome blinked blearily, staring up at the bright blue sky. The running water of the river could be heard in the distance. "How did I…"

"Oh, you're awake," Shuichi said in relief. It took Kagome a moment to process that his voice came from behind her… and she was lying in his lap.

"EEP!" She pushed herself away violently, suddenly very awake. "M-Minamino-kun!"

"Are you alright? Shuichi asked in concern.

"Fine," Kagome answered immediately. "What happened?"

"We fell into the river. Went quite a distance, too. At least three miles, not including the waterfall." Shuichi said with a wince as he stood, "All and all, we're lucky to be in one piece," Kagome blushed guiltily.

"Gomen…" She muttered, lowering her head. Her wet hair fell over her shoulders.

"It's not you're fault," Shuichi said, waving away her apology and scratching a… kitsune? Why was Shuichi scratching a kitsune behind its ear? Why was a kitsune sitting on Shuichi's shoulder! "We should probably go meet up with the others. The fastest route would be to follow the river, but the waterfalls a serious complication, so It'll probably be easier to go around this way…"

Kagome tried to stand as he spoke, only to have a shooting pain crawl up the entire length of her leg. She froze, unable to even move. Was her leg broken?

"Kagome-san?" Shuichi said, noticing the pain on her face.

"I-I'm fine!" Kagome said, "I'll get up in a minute! It just stings a little is all…"

**_'OwowowowowowowowowowOW!'_**

Shuichi blinked in confusion before his eyes widened and his face set into a serious expression.

"It's not broken, is it?" He asked, coming closer. Kagome used her good leg to push back and fixed him with a glare.

"I said I was fine!" She pressed stubbornly, "Besides, my left leg's still in good shape…just go ahead without me until I can catch up." Shuichi blinked at her in surprise.

_(She's so stubborn…) _He mused, _(Not at all like Kikyou-san.)_ Nodding to Shippo, he walked towards Kagome again.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked, eyeing him warily. Smiling at her in reassurance, Shuichi offered her his back.

"Get on," He said, "We need to have your leg looked at soon,"

"WHAT!" Kagome said, blushing, "No! It's fine! Besides, I'm way too heavy for you…"

"Don't be silly." Shuichi said in a chiding tone, "Get on. I can carry you, Kagome-san," Kagome blushed as she pulled herself hesitantly on his back.

"Alright…" She said, in a defeated tone, "But I'm getting off the second I feel better!" Shuichi almost smiled.

_(They look so much alike… but they're so different.)

* * *

_

"Kagome! Shuichi!"

"Yo! KAGOMEEE!"

"Minamino-kun!"

"Shuichiii!"

"KAGOME!"

"We should be able to find them soon," Yusuke said, "They're both pretty strong swimmers, so they probably made it back to the riverbank."

"We just need to follow the river until we find them!" Sango said confidently.

"But what if they land on the other side of the river?" Eri asked worriedly, looking across the raging waters.

"We'll handle that after we find them," Hiei said in a clip tone,

_'It will probably be easier if the forest's rangers were helping. They have a Helicopter.' _He thought, pulling out his cell phone. His eyes narrowed when he saw there was not signal. The trees must have been interfering with the satellites._ 'No matter. He's with them, so they should make it back soon enough…'_

With that thought, Hiei started into the forest. He didn't want to admit it, but he was concerned about his rival. If the fool got himself killed… Sango frowned, as she saw him leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked sharply. She gave a fleeting glance towards the rest of the class, intent on their search before following, "Hey, I'm talking to you! You can't go into the forest alone, you'll get lost, too. _HEY!_" With a frustrated growl, Sango followed the boy away from the rest of the group, "Jerk,"

* * *

"Minamino-kun? Isn't this the harder way?" Kagome asked sleepily from Shuichi's back. Shuichi was scaling the cliff next to the waterfall.

"Yes," Shuichi said between pants of air, "But it's faster, and your leg needs to be looked at as soon as possible." Kagome watched Shuichi's hands blearily, her grip on his shoulders tightening when she noticed how beat up his hands were from climbing.

_'He's doing this… for me?'_

"Kagome-san? Does your leg still hurt?" Shuichi asked as they neared the top.

'Yes… if course it does… but he's the one doing all the hard work. He's always so considerate, and he never once puts himself before someone else. Kikyou may think he's normal, but I can feel there's something different about him. I always could. Even if he doesn't see me…'

They got over the edge, and Kagome got off Shuichi's back so he could catch his breath.

"We're making good time." Shuichi said, looking into the sky. "At this rate, we should meet up with everyone else before nightfall," Shuichi smiled at Kagome, "You can hold on until then, right?" Kagome glared back.

"Of course I can! And don't give me that look, I'm not Kikyou, okay?" Shuichi blinked in surprise before he telltale heat made sense out of what she said.

_(No…!)_ Shuichi thought in alarm, standing up and taking off into the forest, Shippo at his heels.

"Minamino-kun!" Kagome said, surprised at the sudden reaction to her words. She tried to stand and follow, only to have the stinging pain in her legs bring her back to the earth. She looked up in surprise when Shuichi's shoes stopped right in front of her.

"What was that about!" She demanded. Shuichi offered a sheepish smile, but said nothing. "Urg. Never mind. Can we please go, I think my leg's getting worse…" She admitted to the red head as she climbed back on his back.

Meanwhile, a confused but relieved silver haired youkai watched them go from a nearby tree…

_(Thank Kami Shippo learned to take my form,) _he thought with a sigh. _(We'll need to work on getting him to talk… but why did I transform when I did? I wasn't thinking about Kikyou at all…) _Shaking his thoughts away, Shuichi trailed the Thief's familiar and the girl, in case they got into some kind of trouble.

Youko's energies were completely wiped out from a job they'd done earlier, so he wouldn't be able to change back until the thief woke up. And Shuichi didn't want to think of his other half's reaction to finding the girl of his affections in a crippled state. Knowing him, he'd find someway to pin it on Shuichi…

* * *

"It's getting late," Hiei said, narrowing his eyes slightly at the pink tinged sky. _'He's with them… they should be back by now…'_

"You don't think they drowned, do you?" Sango asked in concern.

"No." Hiei answered at once, scowling to himself when he realized what he did. He shouldn't be answering to any human, and an onna, at that. _This_ onna, especially. Where was his youkai pride…

"Well, Kagome knows how to get through a forest blindfolded, so something must be up," Sango said with a frown. "Maybe they really did land on the other bank…"

"No," Hiei said sharply, narrowing his eyes, "This way,"

_'I can feel his ki now. Something must've happened for him to take that form here… especially with that girl.'_

"What makes you so sure?" Sango said doubtfully. Hiei ignored her, walking off in the direction of Youko's ki. Sango gritted her teeth before cursing loudly and following.

* * *

"Which way now, Minamino-kun?" Kagome groaned in pain, looking between the split in the river. "I'm in no condition to tell…" Shippo looked between them as well, panicking since he didn't have a clue.

"Left," Shuichi muttered from a nearby tree, "follow the left river,"

"Right?" Kagome said as Shippo began along that bank. "Okay…" Shuichi winced as he tried to catch the kitsune's attention.

_(Not that way!) _He thought in exasperation. They followed the wrong trail for a good ten minutes, all the while, Shuichi watched the dazed Kagome worriedly. Had she gotten Hypothermia from the water?

"Minamino-kun? Why are you so quiet?" Kagome asked, her grip on 'Shuichi's' coat tightening, "You're not mad at me for what I said by the cliff, are you?" Shippo said nothing, nervous sweat poring down his face, "Minamino-kun? Please say something, You're really starting to creep… creep me… out…"

Shuichi's eyes widened in alarm as he saw they were heading for another cliff edge. Shippo couldn't see it from their position, but it was a larger drop than the cliff Shuichi had scaled.

Without a thought towards the consequences if Kagome saw him, Shuichi jumped down from the tree and raced towards Kagome and Shippo, kicking Youko awake as he did so.

Shuichi was relieved to see that Youko got on task instantly, completely focused on the rescue and nothing else.

As Shippo fell down the side of the cliff, he hit his head and shifted back to his kitsune form in his dazed state. Youko leapt off the side of the cliff and grabbed Kagome close to him, before using his vines to grab the side of the cliff and lower them to safety, Shippo in bird form fluttering nervously around them.

"Mina…mino…" Kagome said softly in her sleep. Youko looked down at her tenderly, tightening his hold on her as his feet touched the ground.

"At least she's okay," He muttered as he began to recede back into their body.

_(Youko…)_

**_(We'll talk later…) _**Youko said sharply. **_(Right now, I must get as much rest as I can. Using youki in a body that isn't completely Youkai drains me,) _**Shuichi blinked in confusion. Why was he suddenly so hostile…?

Shuichi froze in alarm when he saw Hiei leaning leisurely against a nearby tree. How long had he been there? And why hadn't Shuichi sensed him!

"Damn it, you little bastard!" Shuichi heard Sango snarl angrily "You could've at least pretended to wait for- Shuichi!" Sango's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the bedraggled girl still held tightly in the red head's arms. "KAGOME!"

Luckily, they met up with the rest of the group soon after, and it turned out Kagome's leg wasn't broken. Also, she'd passed out before falling over the cliff, so she hadn't seen Youko, or Shippo.

Hiei hadn't said anything, so Shuichi wasn't sure if he knew or not. But Shuichi decided not to worry about that now. It could come later, back in the city after a long bath and a real meal.

Still, as Shuichi returned Kikyou's purse to her (Damp, but still in decent condition otherwise, everything considered) He couldn't help but feel that something important had happened during the excitement today.

That he'd managed to steal something extremely valuable, even though he didn't know what it was…

* * *

**Chiisai- Where's DD?**

**Ganko- Who? 'blinking innocently'**

**Dark- Does this thing have an off switch? 'points to DV,'**

**Ganko- I thought you were supposed to be a real ladies man?**

**Dark- I am. It's different when you find them pawing through your room, though. Especially when not even the police can track you down…**

**DV- Nothing is impossible for a Hell bound Kitsune.**

**DD- 'Burst through doors' DAMN YOU, GANKO!**

**Ganko- KYA!**

**Chiisai- Much better!**


	4. The Date

_The fallen angel with black wings… How appropriate._

_-Satoshi Hiwatari, Vol. 1, Ch. 3 pg. 132_

:The Date:

_"Shuichi-kun… Will you come with me to the Summer Shrine Festival?"_

Shuichi couldn't believe it. Kikyou had asked him on a date! That's the only thing people went to the Summer Shrine Festival for.

**_(Kinda hard to believe…)_** Youko said playfully. Shuichi rolled his eyes slightly.

While part of him was relieved Youko's old attitude had returned, a major part of him was annoyed. Especially since Youko wouldn't tell Shuichi what he'd done wrong, other than help Kagome out.

Still, to keep the peace in his head, Shuichi made sure to avoid being caught alone with Kagome, lest he earn Youko's irritation yet again. Youko aside, Shuichi's spirits couldn't have been higher as he made his way to the Higurashi manor.

"Shuichi-kun!" Kikyou said warmly as she came down the stairs, lifting the skirt of her yutaka slightly to keep from tripping, "Just in time! I just finished getting ready,"

Shuichi's eyes widened at the sight of her. Kikyou was wearing a pink yutaka with a light blue obi, which had designs of white sakura blossoms and red birds on the left sleeve, right collar, left hip and right lower skirt. The tie for the obi was red, and a white ribbon tied her hair out of her face.

"You look wonderful," Shuichi complemented her. Kikyou smiled.

"This old thing? Gramama bought it to me last summer when she came in from Paris for our birthday. Kagome got one almost identical, only in different colors, but she never wears it. Honestly, the girl avoids skirts like a plague…"

"Well, it suits you well," Shuichi said with a smile, "Shall we go?" Kikyou smiled.

"Of course, Shuichi-kun."

"Tell me again how you dragged me here?" Sango said in irritation, glancing around the shrine. She hated crowds. Especially crowds of couples. Particularly crowds of preppy couples who'd skirt around her nervously.

"Genkai-baba made me come, and I told you I'd owe you one of you come with me." Yusuke explained, testing the weight of a katana before rejecting it.

"Oh, yeah." Sango said, glancing around in boredom. She blinked when she saw Kikyou warding off eager admirers. "Hang on a second, is that Kikyou over there? Without a date!" Kikyou was notorious for always having a date to the Annual Summer Shrine Festival. Usually the current 'Most handsome boy in school.'

"Yeah, She told Ayumi that after she got out of the house, she'd find Youko and flaunt him as her date," Yusuke said with a snort and a glance at his classmate. "Stupid of her, I know. Gotta admit, though, she looks good in a yutaka." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Says you," Sango muttered, with a dry look at her brother. Still, she couldn't help but admit (Albeit begrudgingly) Kikyou did look very pretty in a yutaka… especially that shade of blue. It almost seemed to make her hair look darker.

"Now are you gonna give me a hand or what!" Yusuke snapped impatiently, trying to set up for the katana exhibit. "I still need to put on that damn gi and hunt down Jin before the exhibit starts…"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…"

_'What am I doing here?' _Kagome moaned in her mind, while at the same time keeping up her 'Kikyou' face the best she could. No one seemed to notice that 'Kikyou's' hair was shorter, but then again, it WAS back for the first time in forever… (Both sisters preferred to wear their hair down, though Kikyou did wear hers in a very traditional low ponytail.)

She honestly couldn't think of a good excuse for her actions today. Why had she dragged this old yutaka out of the darkest depths of her closet, put it and_ makeup _on, and come down to the Shrine Festival alone when she knew Kikyou would be there?

Then, an image of Shuichi passed through her mind. Blushing, she shook it away, passing through the crowd of boys in the excuse of going to the bathroom.

_'No, no, no! THAT'S not my reason at all! I mean, why's it any of my business if Kikyou and Minamino-kun go on a date? He's better for her than that hentai Youko, right?' _

Still, why was Kagome blushing if that wasn't her reason…?

Idiot that she was, Kagome had hoped she and Shuichi had 'bonded' after that horrific incident in the forest and maybe he'd be a little more interested in her. Instead, he seemed to avoid her even more, and concentrate more on his unsuccessful attempts to woo Kikyou.

Their parents had been delighted when Kikyou announced over dinner that 'Shuichi-kun,' would be her escort to the Summer Shrine Festival this year. They'd already met the boy several times by then, and were extremely fond of him.

Their mother even teased Kikyou about him being 'The One' for her, despite Kikyou's protest that they were only friends, and this was a 'friendly date.' Kagome excused herself from the table not long after.

Sighing in depression, Kagome looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom.

She was wearing the yutaka Gramama got her last year. It was light blue, with a pink obi and a white tie. The designs on hers were the same pattern and placement as her sisters, but the colors were switched, with red sakura blossoms and white birds, and the ribbon for her hair was red instead of white.

She'd only put on a little makeup, not having much experience with it. A little lip gloss, some eye shadow and eyeliner. She had to go out and buy it that afternoon, since she didn't have any of her own and Kikyou would know in a heartbeat if some had been stolen from her.

He hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail with the ribbon, but Kagome had to admit she'd never looked better. Or at least, better if your definition of such was 'feminine' or 'girly.' In reality, she hated having so much stuff on her face, and felt uncomfortable and out of place in the yutaka.

Still, Kagome had to be here tonight. She knew she did. But it didn't change the fact that looking into the mirror brought on thoughts she didn't want. Thoughts she was nowhere near ready for.

_'I look like Kikyou,' _She thought sadly, bringing one hand up to her cheek. _'I know we're identical twins… but I've never looked so…_ **Kikyou**. _Is this really what Minamino-kun wants from a girl…?'_ Shaking her head, Kagome blushed and tried to dispel those traitorous thoughts.

She froze when she heard laugher outside of the bathroom door. Way too familiar laugher. She had, after all, lived with the girl since the day she was born.

"Can you wait out here a minute, Shuichi-kun? I just want to freshen up…"

"Of course, Kikyou-san." Came Shuichi's polite reply. Eyes widening even more, Kagome dived into a stall, locking it. She groaned mentally at the various giggled that entered when the door opened.

_'Ayumi… Eri… and Yuka, by the sounds of it.' _She mused.

"Wow, Kikyou! You and Minamino-kun look really good together!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Well he is one of the best looking guys in school…" Ayumi sniffed, "Hiei-kun's attitude is way cooler, though. He's such a rebel!"

"Still, what happened to your promise to date Youko-kun, Kikyou?" Eri teased, "Lose him to another girl?"

_'Can I call 'em or what?'_

"Who said Shuichi-kun was my date?" Kikyou said, Kagome could almost hear the scolding frown in her voice, "This is just a favor, a thank you for saving Kagome. I will have Youko-kun before the night's over," Kagome's fists clenched.

She loved her sister, but she was sorely tempted to burst out of the stall and smack her right now. How could she do something like that to Shuichi! What kind of thank you was that!

"So, you and Minamino-kun aren't going out?" Ayumi asked doubtfully.

"Of course not. I'll admit, I've become fond of Shuichi-kun's company as a friend, but my heart belongs to Youko-kun," Kagome rolled her eyes.

'What a drama queen…' 

"By the way, Kikyou, why did you change?" Eri asked in confusion. Kagome's eyes widened.

_'Oh, no…'_

"…What?" Kikyou sounded taken aback.

"Your yutaka was blue when I saw you talking to Hiten half an hour ago. Why'd you change into that pink one?"

_'CrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapCRAP!' _Kagome chanted in her head, gritting her teeth.

"Blue? But I don't-!" Kikyou made a small gasping sound, and Kagome blushed, wincing. When it got out that she'd actually worn a yutaka, posed as Kikyou and nearly got away with it…

"Kikyou?" Eri said curiously.

"…I don't look very good in blue, so I changed into this one. I like pink better anyways, and I wanted to make a good first impression on Youko-kun."

_'Forget what I said earlier, Kikyou. I could kiss you right now,'_ Kagome thought gratefully. If there was one thing she could always rely on, it was Kikyou's loyalty as a twin sister.

Whenever it didn't interfere with her plots, anyways…

"Really? I think the blue one looked better on you…" Kagome blushed again. Ooh, Kikyou wasn't gonna like that…

"Really now…" Kikyou said in a falsely calm tone.

"Yeah, it really brought out your eyes… Oh! We've gotta go if we wanna find some boys before the Midnight Fireworks Display!" Kagome snorted lightly to herself.

It was a Tradition started on the shrine five hundred years ago, by a Miko and her Youkai Lover. In the story told by the shrine, the miko chosen to seal all youkai fell in love with one, and met him out on this shrine on the night of a big festival.

The watchman, who struck a gong to warn the village of approaching youkai, saw the Miko and her Lover, and signaled for the village protectors without seeing who the youkai was with.

The Youkai Lover had to make haste to get away, but before he did, the Miko boldly stole a kiss from him, a kiss he gladly returned. When the village warriors and tajiya came to the scene, all they found was their beloved Miko sitting calmly on a hill, meditating with a silver rose grasped firmly in her hands.

Only the Monk, a trusted companion of hers, knew the truth, and he gladly told it after her death, along with many other star-crossed tales of the two. The rose had been a gift from the youkai, and a symbol that he would love her forever, and always return no matter the danger.

You were supposed to find a guy you liked and go to the Shrine Festival with him, and once the gong struck at midnight, fireworks were sent into the air, one bearing a small silver charm of a rose.

You were expected to kiss the guy you like upon the gong's ring, and if the rose landed near you, it meant your union was one the Miko and Youkai approved of, one meant to last as theirs never had the chance to. All the girls found the tale incredibly romantic, but Kagome just saw it as a silly myth.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute," Kikyou said.

"Bye Kikyou," All three girls chimed at one, leaving. Gathering her courage, Kagome left the stall.

_'I don't have to look for anyone. Youko-kun will be my kiss upon the gong's ring,'_ Kikyou thought in determination as she applied some lip-gloss.

She knew he'd be there tonight. Genkai had gotten a warning letter which she had found while Kagome was talking to Yusuke. Why Genkai didn't report it, she didn't know. But it was for the best. Now the huge crowd that had stopped her from seeing him last time was absent.

The girl glanced up when she heard a stall door creak open, paling when she saw a mirror image of herself, only reversed.

"Kagome!" She hissed wheeling around, "What on earth are you- Wow, you really do look good in that yutaka," Kagome rolled her eyes as Kikyou examined her critically. Leave it to Kikyou…

"I was just curious is all," Kagome said defensively, crossing her fingers behind her back. Then she smiled warmly at Kikyou. "Thanks for covering for me,"

"What are sisters for?" Kikyou said with an equally bright smile.

"What do you want," Kagome asked with a resigned sigh.

"Remember that play back in the sixth grade, Romeo and Juliet?" Kagome nodded, not liking the direction of this conversation.

"I got cast as Juliet, but I didn't want to kiss Hojo." Kagome said in an even tone, "And you had to redo a History Test you failed, the one reason you didn't get Juliet instead. So we switched places without anyone knowing."

"I need you to be me for Shuichi-kun so I can meet Youko-kun," Kikyou said in as close to a pleading voice as Kagome had ever heard her use, "I promise you don't have to kiss him or anything, just switch yutakas with me and act like me for a few hours and we'll be even, I swear," Kagome blushed.

"But I hate pink…" She muttered. Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"Well, I suppose Yusuke would like to hear about your preference to blue yutakas…" Kagome's eyes widened. Loyal though he was, Yusuke couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it.

"Gah! Alright, alright! Evil sister…" Kikyou beamed and threw her arms around Kagome.

"Perfect! Now while we're at it, let's do something with your makeup…" Kagome groaned as Kikyou dragged her back into the stall.

_'What did I agree to…'_ she thought miserably. Kikyou turned and gave her a serious look.

"Seriously, though, thank you Kagome. Because of you, I now have a chance to have my union with Youko commended by someone who knows of my plight," Kikyou said softly, thinking of the Great Miko and her own Youkai Lover. Kagome grumbled, but said nothing.

_'Honestly, the whole legend is-'_

**_(-Bullshit,) _**Youko growled,**_ (There's no way a woman could take so long to put on a little lip gloss!)_** Shuichi rolled his eyes.

_(Be patient, Youko, You'll get to steal the ring,)_ he said in exasperation. _(Honestly, I don't see why you're so jumpy…)_

_**(We're on a shrine,)** Y_ouko said simply, **_(It's not Youkai nature to feel comfortable on a shrine,)_**

_(I thought all true shrines were dead since the priestess locked all magic away,) _Shuichi frowned.

**_(They are,)_** Youko said, **_(But it doesn't change the bad memories.)_** Shuichi grew more curious at that, but shook it off to give 'Kikyou' a distracted smile as she came out of the bathroom, too busy pondering Youko's words.

"Are you hungry?" Shuichi asked politely, trying to think of a polite way to get away from 'Kikyou' for a minute or two. 'Kikyou' smiled back.

"No, thank you. It was kind of you to ask, though," Kagome said in the same tone she'd heard Kikyou use millions of times.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this. I cannot BELIEVE she talked me into this!' _Kagome screamed in her mind watching out of the corner of her eye as Kikyou slipped out of the bathroom and away quickly before anyone could get a good look at her.

"If it's alright with you, Min- Shuichi-kun," Kagome caught herself with a fake smile. "I'd like to see the stalls I always buy Kagome and myself a gift, you see…"

Kikyou did, in fact, always bring her and Kagome something back from the festival, usually a pretty knife or katana for Kagome and a fancy Kimono or fine jewelry for herself.

Whether or not Kikyou had actually bought the stuff or just allowed her date to get them for her was questionable. One thing Kikyou's ex-boyfriends would always complain about was how high maintenance the girl was, and how she'd always insist on gifts for Kagome.

"Very well then," Shuichi said diplomatically. Youko groaned. They would NEVER get away now…

Kagome cringed slightly at the mass of girls in yutakas squealing over overpriced gems and clothes.

_'Kikyou seriously owes me for this…'_

"Ooh. You baka!" Kagome muttered under her breath as Yusuke got nailed in the stomach, "You practically walked into his fist with that move!"

_'You were supposed to go left!'_

"Did you say something, Kikyou-san?" Kagome flinched.

"Nothing, Shuichi-kun," She said in a bored tone.

_'Gods, how does Kikyou do this? It's so boring!'_ She grumbled, blinking when she saw Sango arguing with Hiei about something. Hiei was giving her a cruel smirk that sent chills down her back, no small feat.

There had always been something about the small, red eyed classmate that put her off. She couldn't say what, but everything she was around him, her instincts screamed at her to go the other way. He seemed uncaring and disinterested, But Kagome could feel, underneath the surface, something dark pushing against its barriers, trying to escape…

"-you-san? Would you mind if I step away for a few moments?" Shuichi asked politely. Kagome was about to make up some excuse to keep him with her (What if he ran into the real Kikyou? That would bring up a lot of tense questions…) But Hiei gave her a cocky, mocking look, like he thought she was afraid to be without the red head.

"Of course not," Kagome said, quickly shooting Hiei an answering glare. Her instincts were overruled by her stubborn pride. "I'll stay here until you get back," Shuichi looked relieved at this, and left quickly.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kagome gritted her teeth and marched over to Hiei, whom Sango had already left.

_'Oooooooooh-!'_

Hiei frowned at the giggling girl who couldn't seem to understand that he wasn't interested in her. Ayuki, he thought her name was, or Ayuri… something like that. She wasn't a threat, or anyone he needed to know of, so he never took the time to learn her name.

He was trying to access the abilities of the tajiya/taiyoukai youth, but couldn't with the insistent tug on his arm, and the whiny female that came with it. The only reason said female had yet to die was because it was against old, unspoken but still understood rules set by the first of the Minamino and Tsukamaru lines. It was against their laws to kill humans when in the process of reenacting the ancient feud.

"Come on, Hiei-kun!" She exclaimed with a pout, "It's not right that we're both all alone at the Summer Shrine Festival! Can't you please be my date?"

"No," Hiei said shortly with a scowl. Ayuri's (?) pout deepened.

"Well, I won't leave until you prove to me that you have a date." She said in a high-pitched, girly voice. Hiei growled. Maybe no one would notice if he killed this one human…

"He's with me, Ayumi," Both Ayumi and Hiei's eyes widened at the voice, turning to see a resigned (And blushing, Hiei noticed) Sango.

_"You!"_ Ayumi asked incredulously, "You don't even like him!" Sango's blush deepened, and she shot Ayumi a pointed glare, snapping Hiei out of his shock.

Really, did she honestly think he couldn't tell she despised him? Hiei mused, wicked humor dancing in the back of his eyes. Both She and the elder Higurashi sister had incredibly strong senses passed through their lines, though the Higurashi girl's will often overrode her senses. Leave it to Youko to fall for a wild, stubborn little thing like Kagome…

"I lost a bet with Yusuke okay?" Sango said through gritted teeth. Ayumi looked between them. Hiei kept his face blank and emotionless. Finally, Ayumi sighed and started mournfully back to the other two girls she always seemed to be with.

Sango turned and glared at Hiei.

"Don't get any ideas. That was just because you found Kagome and Shuichi in the forest. I still hate you,"

"I'm shattered," Hiei muttered dryly, turning his attention to 'Kikyou' and Shuichi as they approached the other side of the mini arena. Shuichi seemed distracted by something (The thief, most likely) But Hiei's eyes narrowed when he saw 'Kikyou' blush while glancing at Shuichi. Had her affections changed? It wouldn't be good if they had…

"That's just your problem! You're such an unbelievable jerk!" Sango yelled. Hiei ignored her, concentrating on how 'Kikyou's' affection could change so fast, when he saw 'Kikyou' mutter something under her breath as Yusuke took a hard hit. Something Kikyou would never say during a fight.

Hiei's eyes widened. _'It** couldn't **be…'_

But it was. A few seconds of studying her told him that. Shuichi obviously didn't know, he'd just called her Kikyou, but that was definitely Kagome Higurashi. The current affection of Youko Kurama was infatuated with Shuichi Minamino enough to abandon all her stubborn ideals for a single date with him.

And her sister, whom Shuichi himself loved, was obsessed with Youko to the point of serious concern. Ah, what a tangled and amusing love web THIS was…

He smirked when Kagome noticed him and stiffened, already thinking of a way to work the situation to his advantage. Considering who she was and where they were, it would not be a difficult task.

He chuckled to himself as Kagome stormed towards him, Sango already long gone. How undeniably amusing…

"Tell me, Yudoku-kun, Is there and reason to be staring at me in such a rude manner?" Kagome asked with a stern glare that mimicked Kikyou's to perfection.

_'She's good,'_ Hiei thought, amused.

"Hn," Hiei said, giving her a pointed look. "I think you know why," Neither sisters were as great of fools as most ningens, again probably resulting from their bloodline, but Kagome was less likely to miss things that Kikyou, who disregarded anything she couldn't twist to her advantage. She probably already suspected he knew.

"Oh? So you are another admirer, then?" Kagome said, making yet another perfect imitation of Kikyou's cocked eyebrow with a smug smirk tugging at her lips, "Well, I'm afraid all my attention is currently focused on Youko-kun. I'm sure Ayumi would be more than happy to date you, though…" Hiei couldn't contain his laugh this time.

"Convincing, Kagome-san," He said with a smirk as her eyes widened and a blush spread over her cheeks. He normally wasn't so responsive to conversations, but Kagome was too animated to ignore for long.

"Tell anyone anything, and I swear-!"

"You'll what? Scream at me like a banshee like your friend?" Hiei said, motioning towards Sango.

"Sango-chan would be the first to tell you I scream louder," Kagome sniffed.

"I'll keep your secret," Hiei said, smirking at her quizzical look, "If you help me with something in return…" Kagome's shoulder's fell.

"…Just one of those nights…" She muttered.

_(See? I told you we could steal it in less than five minutes!)_ Shuichi said in irritation. _(We should've just waited a little while longer!) _Youko smirked.

"You just don't want to leave your precious 'Kikyou-san' were any random boy could pick up where you left off." Youko accused him.

_(Kikyou-san isn't like that!) _Shuichi objected. Youko snorted.

"Please," He said, rolling his eyes, "Not that I blame you. If it were me and Kagome, no male would be allowed within four feet of her, and even that distance would only be allowed if I was in a lenient mood,"

_(Kagome-san is far too headstrong to allow herself to be treated that way,) _Shuichi pointed out. _(She'd fight you with everything she had,)_

"Ah, but the strong ones are always the best," Youko said, a far away look glazing his eyes momentarily. "They're most loyal, they're least likely to need your protection from every little thing… not to mention they usually last longer in bed,"

_(You really are a hentai…)_

"Besides." Youko continued, ignoring his other half, "Only someone as strong as Kagome can have those amazing eyes… eyes that see the world as a place to really live every single day, not just get through this and that until vacation or a weekend like most pathetic humans. And Kagome is the only person with that scent… and that certain light that surround only her…" Shuichi blinked.

He'd never heard Youko sound so… romantic. He was usually a pervert, a playboy and an impish troublemaker. He never seemed to give himself any true deepness in his words and actions, just a youkai that never took the time to grow up. Shuichi had come to consider him shallow and dirty, but in order for him to sound like that, he must really care for Kagome deeply…

He saw every detail about her, and loved every single one of them. Even if she hated him, he still would die to make her happy, to prove he was all she'd ever need. Even if she never knew.

Shuichi had always been confident in his feelings for Kikyou before, but he had to admit, if only to himself, that his own feelings for the younger twin were not at that point. Was what Youko had true love?

If so, what did Shuichi feel for Kikyou…?

"Hm?" Youko said, blinking down at a silhouette that flashed through the forest. His amber eyes narrowed darkly.

**_(Hiei…)_** he growled in their head. Shuichi stiffened.

_(He's not going to attack, is he?) _The red head asked in concern Youko rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, if that was his intentions, he'd be done with it by now," Youko snapped, still irritated that Shuichi wouldn't let him just kill the youth and be done with it. The potential threat had to be eliminated before _He_ awoke…

_(Then what…?)_

**_(He's trying to get us to follow him,) _**Youko said, frowning, **_(Shit, he's not going to issue a Security Challenge_ here,_ is he?)_**

_(A what?) _Shuichi asked.

**_(it's an old rule, nothing you need to worry about,) _**Youko said absently as he followed the quick black blur. The thief made note of his speed, so as not to be taken by surprise by it in the future, **_(I've never lost a Security Challenge, and one hasn't been issued for nearly 300 years. He's a cocky little bastard…)_**

The silver haired bandit smirked when Hiei stopped in a clearing ahead. Tonight may bring him more than a possessed ring and bad memories after all…

"GNAH!" Youko froze at the all too familiar voice, "You can give a girl a little warning, you know!" Shuichi blinked, startled to suddenly find himself in Youko's place, the thief sulking in the back of their mind.

**_(That was a dirty trick!) _**Youko accused. Shuichi frowned. Even just hearing Kagome's voice could trigger the transformation? That was a little unfair…

…But how in the world could Hiei know that if Shuichi didn't?

"Stay here," Shuichi heard Hiei order.

"Like I have a choice…" Shuichi stiffened as Hiei came back into the clearing, motioning for Shuichi to follow him outside of Kagome's hearing range.

"What do you want, Hiei?" Shuichi asked with a frown. He was anxious around the mysterious dark boy.

"I want to see Youko Kurama die at my hands," Hiei said in a straightforward tone, "But I'm unable to comprehend his abilities unless I know yours."

"Why are you so bent on Youko's death?" Shuichi asked.

"…" Hiei glared out at the night sky, but didn't answer Shuichi, "Higurashi, Kagome is bound to a tree in the clearing over there with strong rope. Her arms have been tied behind her back, and he feet bound together as well.

"Higurashi, Kikyou is on her way home as we speak, after being unable to locate you. If you refuse to fight me, turn back into Youko or lose this battle, Kikyou will never see her twin again. Win, and you will be allowed to bring her back to her home." Shuichi froze.

_(He wouldn't really kill her, would he?)_

**_(Of course not, It's against the rules,)_ **Youko said immediately, Confident in Kagome's safety. **_(He can't kill the ones who are key to our transformation… won't stop him from locking her away where no one can find her, though. We could probably steal her back, but it wouldn't be pretty. Best to win and avoid any messes.)_** Shuichi rolled his eyes.

_(That's reassuring,)_ He said sarcastically. _(What rules are you talking about, anyways? Where are you getting all of this!)_

_**(I'll explain later,)** _Youko said airily,**_ (For now, concentrate before he--)_**

'WHAM!'

_**(--attacks,)**_

Shuichi winced against the pain in his gut, wishing momentarily that he could strangle his other half.

_**(It's not like I didn't warn you,)**_

"I tire of you ignoring me in favor of Him," Hiei said in irritation, "I'm no minor threat you can pass off so easily,"

_**(He's got a point.)**_

_(Can't you sit still for ten minutes?)_ Shuichi asked irritably, dodging another blow, _(I can leave Kagome here, you know,) _Youko snorted.

They both knew Shuichi was too considerate to do anything of the sort. He was concerned for the girl's safety as well, and would not leave her to be kidnapped by Hiei.

Shuichi jumped over a low swing of Hiei's katana, flipping before kicking off of a tree and nailing the smaller boy in the back.

Hiei somehow managed to maneuver so that Shuichi ended up hitting the ground first, forcing him to roll to avoid being impaled by Hiei's weapon.

_(He's fast on his feet,) _Shuichi thought with a frown,_ (Stronger than one would think of someone his size, too…)_

**_(Of course he is,)_ **Youko snorted, **_(Be grateful he isn't using magic yet. You'd have no defense, since you refuse to embrace your heritage.)_** Shuichi slipped at that, enabling Hiei to hit him hard in his stomach.

_(What's that supposed to mean!)_ Shuichi said angrily. _(Hiei can use magic like you can! Why didn't you tell me earlier!)_

**_(Because you're not supposed to know most of this information until you're fully blooded,) _**Youko answered impatiently, **_(It's dangerous for you to know beforehand. Watch his right arm, I've been getting a creepy feeling from it since I met him,)_**

Shuichi cursed under his breath and outmaneuvered Hiei's skilled katana swings. He obviously wasn't kidding about training his entire life. Luckily Shuichi had received that kind of training as well…

Hiei gritted his teeth in frustration. Despite his deceivingly gentle exterior, it was clear Shuichi was a dangerous opponent in basic one on one combat. His defense was the best Hiei'd ever seen. What else could one expect from the Minamino family, though?

However, Shuichi still showed no signs of paranormal powers other than Youko's presence. Had the boy not received any training in magic? That would be a heavy disadvantage for him…

With that thought in mind, Hiei fell back, sheathing his katana. Shuichi watched him warily as he did so, never dropping his guard.

"You're physical skills are adequate," Hiei said shortly as he held his right arm forward, "But what about your spiritual talents?"

Ever since he was eight years old, Hiei had wrapped his right arm in bandages from the elbow down. No one except his stepfather knew what the bandages hid. No one but that bastard knew Hiei's true potential.

**_(Shit,)_** Youko said grimly as he watched Hiei's aura grow increasingly violent as he began to unwrap the bandages. **_(You've got to stop him. He's about to use youki, I can feel it!)_** Shuichi froze.

_(Youki! He needs to be Youkai to have youki!)_ Shuichi exclaimed.

Suddenly Shippo, fearing for his master's safety, leapt from the shadows and attacked Hiei's leg. With an enraged snarl, Hiei knock Shippo into a nearby tree so hard, the tree began to shatter at the point of impact, where the kitsune familiar fell to the ground, unconscious.

Hiei himself winced and clutched his wound, cursing Shippo for startling him and himself for allowing the fox to slip by his defenses. His leg was in bad shape now, and he'd just lost his speed advantage. He didn't see Shuichi's eyes widened as the tree Shippo had hit began to groan and fall forward.

Right where Hiei was kneeling.

**_"LOOK OUT!"_** Before Shuichi could register what he was doing, he sprang forward and knocked Hiei out of the way, narrowly avoiding being crushed himself.

Hiei stared at Shuichi in stunned silence as what had happened finally settled in for both of them.

_'He… saved me!'_

_**(What the Hell's wrong with you!**) _Youko snarled in anger.**_ (This bastard threatened Kagome, nearly killed both Shippo and us, and you risk our neck for his!)_**

_(I couldn't just sit there, Youko,)_

"Are you alright?" Shuichi asked Hiei. Red eyes blinked a few times before narrowing. Then, without a word, Hiei stood and started back towards the shrine.

_(I'll take that as a yes,) _Shuichi thought dryly before standing himself and checking on Shippo. Other than a slight bump, the fox familiar was fine, and he was already waking up.

"Let's go free Kagome-san," He said to both Youko and Shippo, heading towards the clearing the girl of Youko's affections was being held captive in.

_'Stupid men…'_ Kagome grumbled to herself angrily as she finally freed one of her hands. It was raw and red, but at least now maybe she could get free.

Hiei Yudoku had managed to get himself the second slot on Kagome's 'To Kill' List, right under Youko Kurama. First he forced her to change into a miko garb, then he led her into this forest and tied her to a freaking tree!

Then he went off, scared the crap out of her when he came back, and left again. And she'd heard a lot of weird noises in the time since then, almost like someone was trying to tear the entire forest down around her.

Finally, Kagome had had enough. Let Hiei tell everyone about the stupid yutaka! She had better things to do then rot in a forest!

**_"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!" _**Kagome growled, freeing her legs.

"Kagome-san?" Kagome froze.

_'…Crap.'_

"M-Minamino-kun!" She exclaimed. "Ah, well…" Shuichi frown and came forward, releasing Kagome from her bindings.

"Are you alright, Kagome-san? Hiei told me you'd need my help…"

_'That's it! That pointy hair jerk is really gonna get it!' _Kagome swore, blushing brightly.

"NO! I can get out myself! See, I'm almost free…" Shuichi chuckled.

"You're not very good at accepting help, are you, Kagome?" He asked in amusement. Kagome's blush darkened as she was finally released, blinking in surprise when she noticed something.

_'He just called me Kagome… not Kagome-san…'_

"Well, I should probably take you home, now. I believe your sister's already left…" Kagome flinched. Then she noticed the still slightly disoriented fox that was sitting on Shuichi's shoulder yet again.

"Is he your pet?" Kagome asked curiously, recognizing the small animal from the forest. Shuichi blinked, before remembering the small familiar.

"Shippo? Yes, he's been with my family for a long time." Shuichi answered vaguely.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Shuichi stood shell-shocked.

_(…cute?)_

He would've never guessed Kagome knew the meaning of the word. She'd never come across as the type to coo over puppies or babies. Yet there she stood, cuddling with the familiar of the man she despised.

What's more, Shippo, now completely back to reality, was normally shy around strangers, yet he was cuddling right back with Kagome, despite hiding whenever Kikyou came around.

Maybe Shippo was only fond of Youko's girls…

"We should probably head back now, Kagome-san," Shuichi said in a soft, reasonable tone, "Kikyou-san is probably worried by now," Kagome tried to hide her disappointment at her sister's name.

"…right…" they walked in silence all the way back to the edge of the forest, Shuichi too deep in thought to notice Kagome's discomfort.

When they reached the shrine, Kagome stopped and took a deep breath.

"…Minamino-kun?" she called out. Shuichi stopped as well, gazing back at her curiously. Blushing, Kagome looked away shyly for a moment before gathering her courage and smiling warmly at him. "…Arigato. For helping me, I mean. Both in the forest, and here."

Shuichi stared at her in surprise. Not because she had thanked him, though. But…

…When she stood there, smiling at him like that, he couldn't help but notice how warm and gentle her eyes were. He could finally see why Youko had made such a big deal about them earlier. She really did seem to see a life truly worth living. And as he returned her smile, he felt…

'GONNG!' Both Shuichi and Kagome startled at the sound of the gong and stared wide eyed at the firework display that followed it. Then both blushed when they remembered the tradition.

"It appears Midnight came sooner than usual," Shuichi said, watching the colorful display of lights.

"Yeah…" Kagome's blush wouldn't recede. It may have just been her imagination, but for a second there, it looked like Shuichi had been leaning forward to kiss her.

But that was impossible, right? Shuichi liked Kikyou…

Kagome glanced at Shuichi as he watched the display above them, smiling at how right it felt to stand here with him, just the two of them.

Even if he never returned her feeling, Kagome knew she was fighting a losing battle ignoring her own heart. Still, Kikyou deserved a chance. She was the one he cared for, after all…

Kagome blinked as something slipped down the front of her haori. Glancing again to see if Shuichi was still distracted, she pulled it out.

And froze.

"Kagome-san? It's best if we leave now," Shuichi said, motioning for Kagome to follow him.

"H-huh!" Kagome stammered, blushing violently, "Oh! Yeah… I'll just walk myself home. I don't want you to go out of your way…"

"It's fine, Kagome-san, I enjoy your company," Shuichi said with a polite smile. With no good reason for him not to come, Kagome and Shuichi headed off for the Higurashi manor.

Hiei flinched at the pain shooting up his leg. That damn creature's teeth were deadly sharp. But that was only a minor part of what was bothering him. He still couldn't believe what had happened.

His life had been saved… by a _Minamino_.

That hadn't happened in his family for nearly 500 years. Shuichi wasn't stupid, he knew what he was doing, so why had he saved Hiei's life?

Harassed by ningen females, Youko getting away, him being saved and beaten by his family's worst enemy in a single moment… Scowling, Hiei wondered how tonight could get any worst…

"What the Hell!"

…before promptly cursing himself for such a blatant jinx as Sango came forward, wide eyes fixed on his leg.

"It's nothing," Hiei snapped. Sango scowled.

"Sure as hell looks more painful than 'nothing' usually does!" She snapped back. "Were you attacked by something?"

'Yeah, a demonic familiar who's owner I'm fixated on killing,' 

"Hn,"

"Don't you 'Hn' me! Come on, let's get you into the shrine…" Hiei gave her a quizzical look and she scowled back, blushing slightly. "What? If you go home looking like that, your Dad might try to sue Genkai-san for endangerment or something."

"I don't have a father," Hiei said simply, wondering why he was allowing her to lead him into the old shrine, and telling her such personal things.

"Well, your mom then," Sango said, frowning at him slightly.

"I don't have a mother either." Sango stopped.

_'An… orphan?'_ She never would've guessed she and Hiei had something in common. She'd seen her own parent's and her little brother killed by gang members in her own home. They hadn't known she was there, or they would've probably killed her, too.

Yusuke's mom had been arrested when he was just a kid, and his dad bailed on them before Yusuke was even born. Luckily their surrogate father took pretty good care of them. He was a little strange, but still better than most people you hear about.

"I'm sorry," Sango said in a sincere tone. Hiei said nothing, "Who takes care of you?"

"I need no adult regulation, but my stepfather is my legal guardian," Hiei said coldly.

_'I'm guessing there's no lost love there,' _Sango thought dryly. Then again, how was that a surprise? Hiei didn't seem to like anybody.

"Here, let me take care of your leg," Sango said, bringing out the various medicines and bandages. Hiei glared again.

"That's a waste. I'm a fast healer,"

"Well it'll make me feel better okay!" Sango snapped back, tired of his attitude. Then she froze, her hands covering her mouth as Hiei stared at her in surprise, "L-look, just let me take care of it, okay? I'm not as good with this sort of thing as Kagome, but I know what I'm doing and I can guarantee I won't kill you," Sango paused thoughtfully for a moment, "Well, at least not with poison or anything. Not my style," Hiei chuckled slightly to himself as he allowed her to clean and bind his wound.

This onna… She was supposed to be yet another one to be wary of, but he couldn't help but be amused by her actions. She was just as animated as Kagome, with just as strong a spirit, though a less hyper attitude.

Perhaps that was why it was so rare to see one without the other. In many ways, Kagome was the closest thing to a sister Sango had. That would also explain the hostility towards Kikyou. Jealously for how well the sisters got along…

"There!" Sango said triumphantly, smirking at Hiei, "See? You're still alive, aren't you?" Hiei said nothing, just watched Sango silently with his intense red eyes.

Sango's smirk fell away as she became ensnared in that gaze. Her own brown eyes softened and the world seemed to melt away.

"Yo! Sango! We need more ice for the soda!" Sango yelped and fell down at Yusuke's yell, and the atmosphere instantly disappeared.

"C-coming!" Sango yelled back avoiding looking right at Hiei. She hurried out of the room, desperately trying to hide her blush.

Hiei stared after her in surprise for a moment before he smiled as warm a smile anyone had ever seen on his face, (Not that anyone was there to see it,) and brushed his hand against the bandages on his leg.

_'I wonder… If things had been different… If I wasn't the Tsukamaru Heir… How would things be for me…?'_

Shuichi sighed as he finished taking care of Shippo. Luckily, the little guy wasn't hurt badly.

Youko still wasn't talking to him. Shuichi worried it was because, for a second there he'd wondered what it was like to kiss Kagome, but then he reminded himself that Youko had gone still before then, when they found Kagome in those odd old clothes.

Still, his guilt over the matter wouldn't rest. Why was he daydreaming of kissing Kagome when Kikyou was the one he loved? Why had Kagome's eyes captivated him when not half an hour earlier he was on a date with her sister?

Kikyou was supposed to be the one to return his feelings and change him back, but what if that never happened? What if he and Youko were forever caught in this chaotic love circle?

At least he had it a little easier, Shuichi decided. Kikyou at least saw him as a friend, where Kagome hated Youko. It was actually kind of sad, considering how she was the one person Youko actually really seemed to care for.

Life was funny that way. It seemed to Shuichi that thing only ever got more complicated. Take Hiei for example. Shuichi knew he was not as cold as he liked others to believe. He could tell Hiei carried a heavy burden, just like Shuichi himself.

Youko disliked Hiei, but Shuichi couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He didn't really talk to anyone at school, save Shuichi on rare occasions. And were Shuichi had many close friends, no matter how strange they were, Hiei seemed to constantly be alone.

Still, Shuichi enjoyed speaking to Hiei very much. And, while it was difficult to read Hiei's cold demeanor, Shuichi believed Hiei had come to enjoy speaking with him as well.

Perhaps, if neither of them had been caught in this mess with youkai and thieves, they could have even become friends…

Kagome blushed as she stared up at her ceiling. It was impossible. Or at the least highly improbable, but still, she couldn't help but hope…

Groaning she rolled over, strands of still damp hair sticking to her face. Why was she even thinking so hard about this? What had happened to her promise?

Back in middle school, she'd fallen madly in love with a boy named Inuyasha. He'd been after Kikyou, though, and only started dating her after it became clear that, with Kikyou, no meant no.

There had always been a doubt in the back of her mind, one often voiced by a concerned Sango and even Kikyou, but she'd brushed it off. She'd maintained her innocent hope that maybe Inuyasha like her for her, and not because she looked like Kikyou.

How naïve she was…

It was Christmas when it had happened, and Kagome and Inuyasha had been going out for nearly five months. Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou and her latest fling had all gone to a big fancy party at Kikyou's begging. Kagome had even worn a dress, the last time she'd ever worn one.

Kagome would never forget that day…

_"Kikyou, please, listen to me!" Kagome stopped curiously at her boyfriend's voice. She'd been on her way back to the dance from the bathroom, and accidentally caught part of Kikyou and Inuyasha's conversation._

_"Leave me be, Inuyasha. I already said no. You're lucky I don't tell Kagome what you're really like," Kikyou said in the coldest tone Kagome had ever heard her use. "And even then, that isn't for your sake, but hers."_

_"Kikyou!" Kagome peered around the corner, and went still when she saw Inuyasha grab Kikyou's arm pulling her closer to him. "I told you before where my feeling lie."_

_"And I told you to leave me and my sister be," Kikyou snapped back, "I don't like you, Inuyasha. Truth be told, I'm quite beyond to hating you for deceiving Kagome just to get closer to me. She deserves better than scum like you, but unfortunately she's incapable of seeing that for herself," Kagome's eyes widened. No…_

_"It's not like that!" The girl's heart rose again at Inuyasha's protest… "I love you, Kikyou…" …Only to shatter painfully…_

_She'd stepped out of the shadows then, drawing the attention of both her twin and her soon to be ex-boyfriend. Inuyasha froze wide-eyed at the sight of her, while Kikyou gave her a pained look, a look pleading for forgiveness. Not for Inuyasha, but herself._

_"Kagome…" Inuyasha started. But Kagome wouldn't hear it. She turned around and ran away, never to see Inuyasha again._

She did forgive Kikyou. In her own way, the girl did try to warn her. She was just subtle with it, wishing to be gentle with her sister's heart. But Inuyasha…

…He tried calling her, but Kikyou, Souta, and their father always handled the calls. It was always hard to tell who was most cold with handling him. The sister protecting her twin, the little boy who's idol betrayed and hurt one of the most important people in his life, or the man, angry at his daughter's heartbreak.

Kikyou, Sango and Yusuke protected her from him in school, something Yusuke and Sango took extra vigor with. Both were prone to use physical means to get Inuyasha to back down, and while Inuyasha was pretty though himself, he was nowhere near the level of Yusuke on his bad days, (AN; Foxylilraven would probably kill me if I made Inu stronger than Yusuke) or Sango in her Hell bent revenge mode.

Eventually, he gave up, and moved in with some family of his in a different part of Tokyo. Kagome heard rumors of him becoming some big shot entertainment producer, but didn't care. So long as he left her be.

After that, Kagome vowed never to fall in love again. Now, not only was she in love, but she was in the exact situation from all those years ago. As much as she told herself that Shuichi wasn't like Inuyasha, she was still so afraid…

"What am I worried about?" Kagome muttered to herself, "It's not like Minamino-kun likes me, anyways…"

Still, as she grasped the silver rose charm hanging on the chain around her neck, she could help but hope that maybe things could be different for her this time around.

'Minamino-kun…' 


End file.
